


You left me when I needed you most

by CoulsonsHawk



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoulsonsHawk/pseuds/CoulsonsHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur/Eames slash! Eames asks Arthur to stay but he denies. Leaving the heartbroken Forger behind. Once Arthur is ready to commit himself to Eames, months have passed, and he realizes the hard way that life ain't fair. An accident changed Eames's life dramatically and Arthur wasn't there when he needed him most. No beta, yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how the hell it turned from a one-shot into a 88 pages story but I hope it's worth the sleepless nights :)  
> Inspired by the song "You left me just when I needed you most" by Randy VanWarmer. I borrowed the title, too.  
> Oh and I bent the medical stuff the way I need it, sorry. I'm a social worker and not a doctor.

Eames took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He tightened the grip around the man in his arms. "Will you stay?" He asked sleepily. It was a question he had so often asked the last few years.

Arthur tried to avoid Eames in the morning but he never succeeded not to wake the other man, he always seemed to sense his movements and intentions. Or he just got used to him sneaking away in the middle of the night or next morning, "I can't."

"What is it this time?" Eames released his hold on Arthur, he knew it was pointless.

"I have to be in Russia in 26 hours," he collected his clothes and got dressed.

"Arthur, stay," Eames urged, he had enough of Arthur's games.

"I have work to do Mr. Eames," Arthur searched for his dress shirt.

"I can't do this anymore," Eames sat up in bed, staring at Arthur, he thought about it so many times. "I just can't. Stay or leave for good," he knew the answer to his demand but a little part of his heart and soul hoped he was wrong.

"Goodbye, Mr. Eames," Arthur put on his jacket and left, closing the door softly behind him.

Eames rubbed his face, they had sex for the last three years. It was rather an on and off relationship. It was less than a serious relationship but they were more than fuck-buddies. The forger loved the stoic point man unconditionally but he reached his breaking point a while ago. Arthur was scared to get close to him and he was even more scared of settling down, so much he knew but he hoped that Arthur loved him enough to grant him entrance into his life. They did not have to settle down somewhere or go around spreading the news about their gay relationship around. Everything he wanted was to wake up next to Arthur for the rest of his life and share his life with him.

A little part of him hoped that Arthur would come back and tell him it was a mistake to leave but his mind knew better. The point man was gone, he lost him forever.

Silent tears streamed down the forger's face. His heart screamed in agony.

::::::::::::

Arthur hailed a cab and gave him instruction to head for the airport, as fast as law permitted.

He had trouble to get his racing heart under control and he denied his tears stubbornly to fall.

Eames popped the question he dreaded for ages `Stay or leave for good`, he never thought it would hurt so much. It reminded him of how hard he fell for the forger. He'd love to stay but leaving was for the best. He didn't believe in everlasting bonds. His parents divorced when he was six, his sister got divorced after three years and Mal showed him that life ain't fair. Dom loved her but the dream share took her away from him, ending his life too in the process. It was a miracle that his friend got a grip on himself and learned to live again. Arthur took deep, calming breaths to maintain his indifferent appearance. Eames wasn't the one for him, he told himself. He was loud, lazy and a gambler. The drastic opposite from himself, it would never work, he told himself.

He paid the driver and hurried inside before he got a chance to change his mind. He used the time he needed to check in to convince himself that it was the right decision.

Arthur looked at his watch 15 minutes before he could board the machine. He took an empty seat and observed his surroundings. A mother scolded her child for running around too much. A young couple cuddled while they studied a guidebook, newlyweds, he guessed. His breath caught in his throat as a gay couple walked down the corridor. They talked animated and touched each other every so often, their behavior was decent but it was obvious that they were more than friends. They seemed happy and he wondered how it would feel to walk through life with Eames by his side. Arthur shook his head and went towards the gate.

:::::::::::

"Good morning soldier," Arthur said sarcastically. "Ah shut up," said his totally hung over underling, staying in the states for 6 months within the context of an exchange project. "What was that private Eames?" , "I'm up and about in no time sir," the man stumbled out of his bunk. Arthur shot him in the knee during the dream share training for being hung-over.

"Now that the project is over and you're not my superior anymore, because you outrank me a little. Would you like to spend the evening with me. A drink, a movie," Eames made the little statement sound utterly naughty.

"No," he turned around and left a stunned private behind. A small smirk found its way on Arthur's lips at the thought of the other man and his bold request.

"That's Mr. Eames, he's a forger and the best in the business," Dom introduced the broad blond Englishman. Arthur was shocked to see him again, after all these time.

"Hello there, darling," the blond smiled broadly.

Arthur groaned, he hadn't change a bit, "Nice to meet you Mr. Eames."

"I heard you made it to first Lieutenant before you dropped out?" The forger asked nonchalantly.

"Yes," Arthur confirmed. "I guess you stick with private," he aimed to hurt.

"Ah no, darling. It seems I outrank you by now. I got promoted after I returned from the states and afterwards it was a cake walk," the look and tone didn't fit the words Eames spoke.

"Really?! " Arthur faked disinterest. "What are you, General?" He mocked.

"Funny, love. I'm too young and pretty to be a general. I'm a Captain," he said proudly.

Arthur just gritted his teeth, how could the idiot actually outrank him? It was time for a serious background check on this guy, he decided.

Arthur learned a few years later that Eames had always outranked him, they temporarily degraded him because his rank was too high for the project but England didn't trust the Americans enough to send them an inexperienced soldier.

"Arthur have you got information about Mr. Heartthrob there?" Dom pointed at Eames who took up all of Mal's attention.

"Most of his military files are classified and I don't get my hands on them. It must be very compromising when they go to such a length to keep their secrets. No one wants to help me with them. As far as I know he worked on the dream share project, we worked together for a few months. But what I definitely know is that he's a heartthrob, what you already know, he's a gambler and love's secluded towns. My sources say that he's loyal and honest nonetheless."

"That's it?" Dom glared at the forger from afar.

"Don't glare daggers in his back, he's not into women so give him a break," Arthur defended his new companion. Dom's expression was hilarious, he would have laughed at his friend weren't so many people around. He would never confess the truth but he started to feel a hint of attraction towards Eames. He was incredible sexy when he was younger, at that time he was rather slander, but the extra muscles suited him. He was even more attractive this way, though his clothes were hideous.

Arthur was surprised how persistent the forger was, he was always around calling him Darling. After the fourth job together he gave in, strictly speaking after one and a half years. They took their time to get to know each other before they took their attraction to the bedroom. Arthur was startled as he realized that he was quite attached to the other man. Eames possessed the most gentle soul he ever got to explore. The Englishman was cheerful, protective, caring and he put a lot of work into things he considered important or worthy.

:::::

The plane took off and interrupted Arthur's trip down memory lane. He watched how the buildings got smaller and smaller and the town transformed into a shiny sea of lights, leaving the man he treasured behind.

He took a deep breath. "Farewell, Mr. Eames," he leaned his head against the little window and stared at the world beneath him, "Farewell."


	2. Rude surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur wants to fix his mistake but easier said than done.

Six months have passed since he left Eames in the lonely hotel room. It seemed Eames stopped taking jobs and the fact worried him greatly. None of his ID's showed up somewhere and no one has seen him, or heard from him, for months.

"Take a few weeks off and look for him," Dom appeared behind him.

"You know?"

"Do you truly think I don't see what's in front of my eyes?" Dom hoped for Eames's sake that Arthur would overcome his commitment issues. Eames was a great forger and good at hiding things but sometimes his eyes betrayed him.

Arthur snorted, "You needed a year to realize that Mal was constantly hitting on you."

"That's because it was my own love life," Dom replied. "What happened between you?"

"He asked me to stay."

"And you left," Dom added in a whisper. The point man nodded.

"Is it worth it?" Dom asked.

"What?" Arthur looked at him with wide eyes.

"Is it worth to lose the most important person in your life because of what ifs?" The older man clarified.

"It wouldn't work."

"And you know that why?" Dom pushed but Arthur remained silent, "You don't know that and I don't believe that missing him is a better option."

Arthur thought about it and even if he disliked the fact, Dom was right. He was constantly thinking about Eames, he saw him everywhere he went. One person had a similar smile, someone else had his build... and it hurt more each time he saw someone he could compare with Eames. "I will find him," he said determined.

"Attaboy!" Dom was relieved, "and now go. We can do the rest without you. It's simple enough."

"Thank you," Arthur said before he closed the door behind him.

:::::::::::::

Eames sat in his favorite Cafe near a park. He loved the park, especially at this time of the year. The flowers shone bright in the sunlight.

"Earl Grey?" the young waitress asked, he was a regular.

"Yes, please Sarah," he smiled even though he didn't felt that way.

"We have chocolate fudge cake, today," she returned with his tea and a piece of cake. His tip was always generous that's why she bought him cake whenever he visited. She was a student and lived from the tip she got, Eames knew that.

"Thank you," he ate a piece of the cake and flashed her an even brighter smile. "Delicious."

"It's your favorite," she shrugged. She wasn't in love with him but he became something like a friend. She loved to talk to him when the Cafe was mostly empty and she knew that he needed the company. The slow and comforting way he spoke warmed her heart, she felt like he gave her words a meaning, that he truly thought about her desires instead of just answering because he had to. He seemed lonely, "Have you any plans Saturday night?"

"I think I stay at home, but thank you," Eames answered polite. It wasn't the first time she asked him to join her and her girlfriend and it wasn't the first time he declined.

"Next time," she smiled, that was what she always said. Sarah went back to work as her boss sent her a half-hearted glare.

Eames dwelled in memories as he heard a voice he never expected to hear again, "Eames?"

He looked up his heart raced. "Arthur?" Eames wanted to run and hide but he couldn't.

"Where have you been?" Wasn't the best thing the point man could say to start a conversation but his mind refused to work properly.

He walked down the street when he saw his ex-lover through the shop window and it felt like a miracle that he found him here.

"Nice to see you too," Eames sipped his tea. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been looking for you," Arthur still couldn't believe he found him, he took the seat opposite Eames. His eyes never left the forger's face. The forger snorted.

"I was in Mombasa, New York, Yokohama, St. Petersburg, Abidjan, Minsk, Brasilia, Sao Paulo. I don't even know anymore where else I was during the last weeks," he was nervous.

"What led you there?" Eames was just as nervous.

"You," Arthur said softly. "I visited all the places you might have gone to. But that I found you today was a coincidence. You vanished for months, Eames, you vanished without a trace, how have you done that? I couldn't find you," worry and panic clear in his voice.

"You left. You weren't supposed to find me," Eames answered after a few seconds, he sounded bitter.

"I know it's late but I regret leaving you," Arthur was honest, Eames could see it in his eyes.

"You're right it's too late," Eames couldn't give in, not after all that happened between them.

"Eames," Arthur reached out to touch Eames hand but the blond pulled his hand away before they made contact. The forger was thinner and paler than he was before they parted. His hair was shorter and his eyes lost their sparkle. There was something in them that seemed shockingly similar to resignation. It pained Arthur to see him like this, especially because he was the cause for Eames distress.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Sarah asked suspiciously.

"He was," Eames paid his bill. "Thank you for the cake," he smiled at her.

Arthur felt how jealousy gnawed on his heart, even though he had no right to feel that way.

"Be careful," she gave him a peck on the cheek. "My invitation still stands," she reminded him before she strolled away.

"She seems nice," Arthur couldn't stand the silence.

"She is," Eames glared at him.

"Can we talk, please?" Arthur had planned his speech over and over while he searched for Eames but everything he intended to say died on his tongue before the words got the chance to leave.

"I don't want to talk," Eames released the breaks of his wheelchair and left the Cafe. Arthur's eyes widened in horror. He was so focused on their talk and his nervousness that he did not realize that the other man did not sit on a regular chair. He should have seen that Eames's sitting position was different from his own. His stomach churned and he had to suppress the urge to vomit. Cold fear was enclosing his heart in a tight grip.

"Breath," Arthur mumbled to himself, "breath," his breathing calmed down. He got up and ran after Eames still breathless from his panic attack but he couldn't risk to lose sight of Eames.

He looked frantically around. "Eames," it was almost a sob. He started running again as he caught sight of his former friend, he couldn't let him go. Not again.

The forger entered a small house not far from the Cafe.

:::::::::::

Arthur went back to the hotel. "God," he rubbed his face and took a deep breath. As he felt calm enough to think again he switched on his Laptop.

"What happened to you Eames?" he tipped frantically. He couldn't find anything his digital files were all gone. "Sneaky bastard," he sighed frustrated.

The easiest way to gather information was to ask Eames again and again and again until he had his answers but he couldn't face the other man, not yet. Seeing Eames bound to a wheelchair had shattered his whole world. The friendly, hyperactive and lovely Brit lost the freedom he treasured so much. He loved running through the park, he appreciated a good work out and he loved to teach the street kids how to play football and Rugby. He said it was important for kids with not much of a perspective to have a constant in life. Sport was a great outlet for anger and frustration and with some luck they got out of the slum, if not most of them had enough self-respect to work for their dreams. Arthur remembered how proud Eames looked as one of the young men told him that he found a well paid job in a fabric nearby and his girlfriend agreed to marry him. He was still a part of the slum but his life had a purpose.

Arthur caught himself smile at the memory, the fatherly pride in Eames eyes told him what a great father he would be. His smile faded as he found a rehab center close by, he decided to give them a call. The call didn't went as well as he hoped, the receptionist was suspicious because Eames never had company or talked about friends. He made up a lie to wrap her around his finger, with success. She didn't give him any information about the injury or accident but she gave him Eames training schedule and a lecture that Eames should get a grip on himself and show up to his training once in a while and when he did would it be nice if he actually tried to heal. Her formulation was by far more colorful but Arthur decided to ignore her outburst even though he was impressed the lady could curse like a sailor.

Arthur studied the dates she gave him and cursed under his breath, Eames had an appointment two hours ago. He obviously bunk off the appointment again. "Eames," Arthur buried his face in his hands, he wasn't sure what to do. He came with the intention to make it right but the situation changed. Was he strong enough to overcome his commitment-issues and stay by Eames side no matter what? It was his last chance to win Eames back, the forger didn't trust him and one more mistake on his part could send Eames over the edge.

Arthur began a pro and contra list within his head,

pro

In love with me

Caring

honest

beautiful

idealist

gentle

devoted

strong

patient

...

contra

I hurt him

I stomped on his heart

I took part in ruining his life

::::::

the pro list went on and on and on, there was nothing negative about Eames. He realized that he was the problem all along. Not Eames's gambling or free spirit attitude, it was Arthur himself who stood in the way of a happy future. "We can make it work," the point man told himself , "I'm ready to commit myself to you."

Arthur switched off his Laptop and packed his stuff. Eames needed him and he would be there if Eames wanted to or not. The brunette checked his appearance in the mirror, his face was tear stained and his eyes puffy.

"Get a grip on yourself," he was no use to Eames when he broke under the pressure. His love needed him and he would be strong for him, he would fight the fights Eames couldn't fight on his own at the moment, "We will be fine."


	3. Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur makes a life changing decision and is determind to go through with his plan, learning a few things about himself on his journey. Eames on the other hand isn't so happy about Arthur's idea.

"What are you doing here?" Eames said after Arthur let himself in.

"I'm not leaving you again," Arthur said determined but the forger just snorted.

"You missed rehab training today," the point man pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"What does it matter?" Eames flipped through the channels, avoiding to look at Arthur.

"It means there is still hope for you," Arthur gesticulated wildly, what a ridiculous question was that?

Eames huffed but didn't say a word, he rested his jaw on his fist while he stared at the T.V.

"What happened to you?" Arthur put his bag down before he pinned the paper to the notice board near the kitchen.

"I move in with you," still no answer, there was no need to talk. Eames eyes said clearly, `As if you care,` and, `for how long?`

Arthur explored the house and was amazed. The bathroom was large and comfortable, the colors were warm and decent. The master bedroom was large too and the main color was dark blue. The small guestroom must have been a nursery at one point, the wall was painted in a light green. the bed looked comfortable enough to sleep in it. Arthur walked back into the spacious living room. "It's a pretty house," he stated.

"Had to sell my flat; without elevator rather pointless to keep it," Eames decided not to call the police and get Arthur arrested. He would leave pretty soon anyway.

"You loved the flat," it hurt to hear that Eames lost the Apartment he loved so much.

"I loved you too," it was a low blow.

"I told you I'm sorry," Arthur was at a loss for words, what else could he say to make him understand?

"Empty rhetoric," Eames heaved himself into his wheelchair.

"Where are you going?" Arthur followed him like a puppy.

"Daily drive through the park," Eames snapped, the bitterness clearly noticeable in his voice. "Don't follow me."

Arthur fought a battle with himself to respect Eames wish. He thought about things he could do while he waited and decided to prepare their dinner.

:::::::::

Eames reached his favorite spot near a little lake, he watched the swans argue about a piece of bread. Nobody paid him much attention, they got used to him over the months. He was just the grumpy cripple from next door, who conjured smiles on their children faces on his good days. Today was obviously not a good day, so they left him alone.

"Why do you have to come back?" He closed his eyes.

Two weeks after Arthur left he walked down the street near the hotel he stayed in. He needed some air to clear his head. Arthur was a constant guest in his head just like the memories about their past that haunted him in his dreams.

The whole evening was a blur. Faceless streams of people passed by as he walked down the street, the impassive vibes they sent told him enough to know that they followed their path without care and sympathy for fellow human beings. The rain made the world appear grey while the drops hailed down without mercy.

The only thing he's absolutely sure about the evening is that the light was green when he crossed the street. He heard a screeching sound before something heavy hit his body and he floated through the air just to hit the hard asphalt afterward. He remembered the dark clouded sky and the rain hitting his battered body. Someone talked to him but he couldn't make out their words, it felt like eternity until the paramedics reached him. They put a neck brace around his aching neck. Eames couldn't remember their faces but he remembered a look of worry in their blurry faces before his world went dark. They showed him photos from the crime scene, he still owned copies of them. He must have lost a huge amount of blood there, the blood combined with the rain colored the street in crimson red.

The driver had been drunk and got twenty years for his crime.

A single tear ran down his face and he rubbed it away, angrily, "Why has life to be so difficult?!"

Eames dreamed about Arthur almost every single night but he never thought the young man would actually return. The point man was still as pretty as he remembered, he looked a little worn out but if he told the truth about his travels, it's no surprise. Arthur couldn't stand to be around him for long even when he was his old shiny self and now he was a cripple. Not tall and broad like he used to be. Arthur chose a shitty time to come back to him. Arthur could not possibly want to enter a relationship with a cripple. He was worthless and unsatisfactorily, in every sense of the word. Arthur was better off without him. He needed an equal, someone who was strong-willed enough to keep up with the point man and gentle enough to grant him his desired space and Eames felt that he wasn't up to it anymore.

:::::::::::

Arthur finished dinner shortly before Eames came back.

"Perfect timing, dinner is ready," Arthur set the table. "What are you waiting for?" He decided to change his tactic, he would not ask for anything or offer his help. He would just do it.

Eames eyed him suspiciously before he rolled into the kitchen, "Casserole?"

"Yes and Ice-cream for dessert," the point man sat down and began to fill their plates. "Enjoy your meal."

"Thank you," Eames replied because his mother taught him to be polite.

"You have rehab tomorrow morning, I'll accompany you," it wasn't a question or request, it was a fact.

Eames thought about a retort but he realized that Arthur would give him hell if he dared to decline, so he nodded his consent.

"Mint ice-cream," he placed a bowl in front of Eames, observing his expression.

"Thank you," the forger said, a little voice inside his head yelled at him for being weak and not throwing him out but his heart embraced all the small gestures, because he didn't have Ice-cream at home and he didn't have the ingredients for the casserole.

Arthur wanted so desperately to reach out for Eames and caress the pain away that showed on his face. "Eat, I know you love it," he returned to his seat without to touch the other man.

Arthur was right he loved Mint ice-cream, it was nice to know the point man remembered something so insignificant like his favorite Ice-cream. It was hard to figure out what caused Arthur to return. He didn't know about his accident before they met today. Could it be true that the younger man did love him?

"I thought we could watch the new movie with Jeremy Renner, you appreciate his movies," Arthur did not look at Eames, he couldn't bear to see rejection in his beautiful orbs.

"You don't have to plan my days," Eames said harsh, not understanding what Arthur's intentions were.

"It's a long overdue date," Arthur took the empty bowls and went to the sink. "Cinema or a walk in the park. Your choice."

Eames stared at Arthur's back, his mouth hung open. It was the first time Arthur showed interest in something more than sex. It irritated the hell out of him, "I can't remember giving you the impression to be interested in a relationship with you."

Arthur cringed inwardly at the slow spoken and carefully chosen words, "I know you Mr. Eames. You still love me, and I still care for you, deeply."

"That does not give you the right to make choices without my consent," Eames tried hard not to yell in frustration.

"Sarah is the best example for my suspicion that you push everyone away, since whatever happened to you," he couldn't find anything about the accident. Eames covered his tracks well, a little part of Arthur was scared that Eames wound was caused by a failed suicide attempt but Eames wasn't the kind of guy to end his own life. He'd rather not duck a bullet or get beaten to death to rescue someone.

"What I do is my business," the forger left the kitchen and headed for the bedroom. "B-Bugger!" He hissed as he heaved himself out of the wheelchair and into his bed.

Arthur approached him, pajama trouser and shirt in his hands. "Lean back," the point man order softly before he helped Eames out of his jeans and into the pajama trouser. It was strange to see Eames so vulnerable and a part of him liked to pamper the older man. He felt guilty for the thought.

"Good night," Eames said, still sitting on the edge of his bed.

Arthur stayed put, ignoring Eames unspoken request for him to leave, "Lift your arms, you can't sleep in your dress shirt, why do you wear it anyway. It's not your style to wear such shirts in midsummer. It must be uncomfortable hot." Eames said nothing but got his answer nonetheless after he helped Eames out of his shirt. Scars.

"Don't stare," Eames looked away. His shame grew even more uncomfortable, he was scarred and not able to get off his jeans without struggle or newly without Arthur's gentle help.

"They will fade with time," he traced the scars on Eames arms, chest and belly with his fingertips, "just three lines on your arm, Eames. No one will see, but if it disturbs you we can get you a new tattoo when they're healed."

"There is no we, never was and never will," Eames eyed Arthur's gentle hands while they traced the lines of his scars.

"We will see," Arthur got up and placed a gentle kiss on top of Eames head before he left the bedroom.

::::::::::::

Arthur sunk to the ground after he closed the door to the guestroom. He leaned back and rested his back against the door. Arthur finally let the tears fall he held back since he spotted Eames struggle to undress, "I shouldn't have left you alone."

...

"Arthur," Eames moved toward him with a big happy smile on his face. "I finally found you. Richter told me that you're in Bangkok too."

"Mr. Eames," Arthur rolled his eyes. "What can I do for you?"

"Your hotel 9 p.m., don't chicken out," Eames stated, Arthur raised a brow, "Why my hotel?"

"I'm sure my `rat hole` of a hotel would not be to your liking," the Englishman pointed out the fact that Arthur had a passion for cleanliness.

"How thoughtful of you Mr. Eames," the American said stiff. "Just try not to cause to much chaos during your stay in my room."

"Deal," Eames gave him a strong pat on the back before he turned around to leave. Arthur gave him his best `how mature Mr. Eames` look before he entered the huge office building.

...

Arthur watched at his clock, it was ten passed nine. "He's late, again."

A knock on the door interrupted his nervous though, he opened the door, "Room service?"

"Good evening Mr. Andersen, a friend of yours ordered it in your name. I can return it to the kitchen," the page boy said formally.

"That's not necessary," Arthur gestured him to come in. The young man left in a hurry, not waiting for a tip.

Arthur wondered what got him so scared but dismissed the thought soon after.

"Is the dish to your liking?" Eames let himself into the room while Arthur inspected the food.

"How much will it cost me?" Arthur turned around, surprise overtook him as he caught sight of Eames. His hair was styled in a modern way, he wore jeans and dark blue button-down shirt. It was strange to see him without his hideous suits.

"Don't worry about it, Darling," the forger eyed his friend. "I feel utterly under-dressed."

Arthur still wore his three-piece suit.

"You are always under-dressed," Arthur knew that suits did not suit his lover. He looked good in them but he seemed uncomfortable, no he was way prettier the way he was.

A dark shadow flashed over the forger's face before it was gone, "Well I'm not like you. I can't wear them like a second skin."

"I know," Arthur smiled gently. "Come here," he spread his arms.

They kissed and fell into bed before they ate but they had the whole night to catch up on it.

...

Arthur sneaked out of the bed and got dressed, like he did many nights before. Eames didn't seem to notice but Arthur knew better than that. The forger just pretended to sleep to make it easier on both of them. The Brit lay on his belly, face hidden by his arms and the pillow.

Arthur watched Eames for a long moment before he left, leaving his lover behind in Bangkok.

What touched Arthur most was the fact that their expensive Dinner didn't show up on his bill, that meant Eames paid for it in advance. He possibly ordered the page boy to leave the room as soon as possible. The kid surely got the tip of his life.

...

"I hurt you more than once that night." Arthur realized now that he thought about it, "but everything you did was to be gentle and patient." Eames had made love to him that night a few times, it was by far more than fucking or lust. He remembered Eames hands all over him. Arthur missed it. Not the sex, maybe a little, but the love Eames gave him. The gentleness and understanding he got from the Brit. "I love you," he drew up his knees and put his arms around them before he rested his head on them, "I will save you."


	4. Puzzle pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eames needs to learn how to live again.

"Mr. Eames what a pleasure to see you," Amanda, the receptionist said.

Eames gave her an half-hearted smile but remained silent.

"Can you show me the way, please?" Arthur asked the receptionist because Eames wasn't cooperative.

"Down the corridor and then turn left, it's the second room to the right," she smiled at Arthur.

"Thank you," Arthur wheeled Eames in the direction of his therapist.

"Eames?" the tall man looked surprised. "Nice of you to show up."

"He will not ignore appointments in the future," Arthur promised and the therapist features softened. "I'm Marcus," he offered Arthur a hand.

"Arthur," he shook the hand. "I'll make sure he comes regularly."

"Thank you," the older man frowned. "I've never seen you before."

"I was abroad for a long time and found out about Eames accident by chance, so I decided to help," Eames never stopped to be amazed how well Arthur could lie.

"I'm glad," Marcus sounded honest. "He needs a friend, please wait outside," Arthur nodded and left the room. He didn't close the door completely, he wanted to keep an eye on Eames.

"Who are you?" A young woman appeared behind him.

"Who are you?" Arthur returned the question.

"I'm a nurse, I'm working at the hospital."

"And what are you doing here?" He eyed her.

She walked around him and peered into the room Eames occupied, a smile appeared on her face.

"Do you know Eames?" Arthur suspected that she was looking for him.

"I was his nurse," she sent him a glare. "Who are you?" She emphasized every word.

"I'm a friend," Arthur said simply.

"A friend, aha," her expression darkened even more, " why are you here now?"

"I was abroad and heard by accident that he was hurt so I came back," he lied again.

She studied him for a long time. "You are Arthur," her voice dripping with venom.

Arthur looked confused so she clarified her statement. "He called out in his sleep, and it was always the same name. Arthur. We asked him about this Arthur but he always said he was just an old friend, but he couldn't hide the longing from us. The unspoken meaning of the word friend. Therefore we watched him too closely."

"You watched over him?" Arthur felt as if he couldn't breathe properly.

"We took turns to watch over him, the whole staff," she gesticulated. "He was all alone. Can you even imagine how it feels to watch someone struggling for his life and no one cares? We even stole his phone to give you a call but you changed your number," the accusation hit him like a punch to the gut. "So tell me again why you are here."

"He's my life," it wasn't a lie.

"Yeah? Is he?" She said sarcastically, "and where have you been during his coma? Where have you been while he had to learn how to talk and eat properly? Where have you been when he woke up from a dream screaming? Where have you been when he cursed himself for surviving? And where have you been the day he gave up on living?"

There was nothing he could say. The nurse seemed satisfied with Arthur's reaction, in her opinion he deserved a long and heavy guilt trip for what he's done.

She entered the training room. "Eames," she waved.

"Emma," he granted her a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. We miss you, you know?" she beamed, happy to see him practice. "Wanda misses you terribly. There is no one she can banter with at ICU at the moment, your wit is legendary by now."

"Stop worrying," he knew they checked on him as often as possible, most of the nurses lived in the suburbs of London. So wherever he went he found people he knew, or people who knew people he knew. Suburbs were connected in a way he never thought possible, it was kind of nice.

"We can't, we are friends. Aren't we?" her smile faltered.

"We are," it was the truth, he loved the women and men he met during his stay at ICU.

"I hope so," she mocked and punched lightly his upper arm.

Arthur wasn't able to join them so he watched them from afar. He couldn't bear to be the cause of Eames current state. It wasn't the accident that broke him, it was his absence during the time. He broke Eames the day he left and the aftermath of the accident shattered the remaining pieces.

"You can visit us whenever you want," she offered, for one moment Eames wore an expression of happiness that took Arthur's breath away. He remembered the expression. It wasn't as cheery as it used to be but a spark was still there. Arthur felt how hope blossomed in the bottom of his heart.

...

Arthur was the last to leave the warehouse after a job as Eames appeared out of nowhere, beaming like a supernova. "Congratulation, I heard that you're now officially the best point man in the business," he kissed the surprised point man before he laughed happily. "See you around Mr. Kingpin of the dream world," he vanished as suddenly as he appeared. Shortly after Dom walked around a corner looking at his flustered friend in concern.

...

"I have to go, my shift starts in an hour," she bid her goodbye and sent Arthur one last glare before she left.

"Eames I know you hate it but please concentrate enough to do it right," Marcus chided.

"Leave me be," Eames closed his eyes for a brief moment.

"Why are you here then?" Marcus was at the end of his patience.

"Ask him," Eames pointed at the brunette.

"You are here because you need the therapy and I will not watch you fade away," Marcus was surprised by the tone of voice, he sounded firm and determined even though he looked like he would faint any moment.

"As if you care," Eames spat, lowering his gaze. He couldn't stand to look his ex-lover in the eye.

"Believe it or not but I do care!" Arthur hissed. "I'm waiting outside for you," he fled the room and settled down on the ground next to the now closed door. It hurt to see Eames like this, it hurt to hear him talk like this and it hurt even more that Eames had every right to hate him.

Arthur was so lost in thoughts that he didn't notice that Eames was ready to go.

Eames frowned Arthur seemed not to notice his presence. "Ready to go?" He offered loudly, pulling Arthur out of his reverie.

Arthur continued to stare at the opposite wall for a moment before he nodded, he needs me, he told himself, I have to be the strong one.

They rode home in silence and the uncomfortable silence continued until they went to bed. Arthur rescheduled their date until further notice. He felt too guilty that day and Eames hurt all over from the strain.

::::::::::

Arthur woke with a start. A scream had woken him. He jumped out of bed and ran to Eames. The Brit tossed and turned in bed, he was bathed in sweat and a whimper escaped his lips now and then, "Eames," Arthur whispered, he knew he was too quiet for Eames to hear him but he was scared of what might happen after he woke.

"Arthur," it sounded suspiciously like a sob, Eames was subconsciously looking for something. His hand wandered to the empty side of the king-size bed. It was where Arthur normally slept. "Eames," he said louder.

Arthur put a hand on Eames shoulder and hoped he wouldn't get punched in the face for it "Eames, I'm here. It's okay," he shook him.

"Arthur?" The forger frowned, slightly disorientated.

"Yes," he rubbed Eames upper arm. "You had a nightmare."

Eames rubbed his eyes. "Leave," he said.

"Eames," the brunette said softly.

"Leave," the blonde ordered again. Arthur got up and left the room.

He stood in front of Eames door and listened to the sounds the other man made, he could hear him curse.

Arthur was torn between two choices. Respect Eames wish or ignore it. He couldn't go back to bed as if nothing happened.

Wasn't it what Eames expected? That he left, without a second thought. Obeying Eames wish just confirmed his suspicions, that Arthur wasn't reliable and ran when life seemed complicated.

No, obeying would send the wrong signal, Arthur thought.

He took a deep breath, steeling himself for whatever awaited him "I'm done with running" he opened Eames door and slipped inside.

"I said leave," Eames sounded tired and not as angry as before.

"I can't," he slipped under the cover and lay down next to Eames.

"What are you doing?" Eames crawled closer to the edge of the bed to increase the distance between them, surprised by the bold move.

"I'm not leaving you," Arthur closed his eyes as if it was his rightful place to sleep next to Eames in this bed.

"Lying doesn't suit you," Eames turned around, a clear signal that their conversation was over.

The last thing Eames heard before he fell asleep was. "Outside of the job, I might be an idiot but not a liar."


	5. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur learns more about the accident and the consequences.

Weeks passed and Arthur grew more and more frustrated. He dragged Eames to rehab every god damn day but he didn't cooperate enough to make much progress. They shared a bed for weeks but Eames still clung to the edge of the bed to avoid any contact with Arthur, the only occasion where he granted Arthur to touch him was when the muscle of his back convulsed or when Arthur forced a touch on him. And in addition to the lack of physical contact he spoke so rarely it hurt. They had talked so much before their fall out but now... Eames spoke as if he was bored, life mostly absent from his voice, and it seemed he weighed out every word he said. It was clear that the Brit no longer desired to talk with him and that hurt more than he could put into words.

"Seems like today is no exception," Arthur mumbled to himself while he watched the interaction between Eames and Marcus.

Marcus was unusually short-tempered and it seemed he gave up on Eames. They all gave up on him. Emma wasn't coming anymore. Sarah sought Eames presence less and less. Eames was on the best way to lose everything. He was moody and remained silent most of the time, he'd pushed his friends too hard. Eames silence was what freaked him out most. The forger wasn't silent, it was not right and it seemed that his assumption that Eames just avoid to talk with him was wrong. He isolated himself from the world.

Could be depression, he mused.

"Move for the love of god," Marcus yelled at Eames. His frustration was obvious.

Arthur saw how Eames face fell as he realized that he lost one more friend, his will to fight abated even more with the loss of the few friends he had.

"Was that all?" Arthur couldn't take it anymore. He walked to the end of the bars related equipment. "That's all you can?" Arthur mocked loudly, "Lousy performance, Mr. Eames."

Eames head shot up and he glared daggers at Arthur, his anger grew with every word, "Shut up, what do you know?!"

"Oh, do you wanna hide in the corner and cry? Not a dream world isn't it, not as tough anymore in reality, huh?" The point man mocked.

"I warn you," the forger's grip around the wood of the bars tightened, he made a step forward.

"And what will you do? You can't even walk enough to reach me this century," the brunette gestured him to come over in an aggressive manner. Marcus was too stunned to say anything, he could just watch in awe as Eames actually walked while Arthur offended his friend more and more.

Eames made a second step and a third. "How dare you! You left me ... just when I needed you most ... and now you think you can... waltz right back... into my life? As if ... nothing happened? Leave... if I'm not good enough for you, oh I forgot, I was never good enough... for you,... was I?" He screamed back, his head turned red from anger and exhaustion.

"Oh giving up because you lost your favorite buddy?" Arthur felt sick, Eames words had the impact of a grenade on his emotions but a little part of him cheered at hints of emotion in his friend's voice.

"Leave me alone!" Eames made two more, this time smaller, steps before his knees buckled. Arthur leaped forward and caught Eames before Marcus could help him. Marcus was surprised that Arthur reached Eames before him, even though the brunette was further way.

It seemed Eames friend isn't as uptight as I thought, Marcus thought while he left to give them more privacy.

"Gotcha," Arthur put his arms around Eames middle before he hit the ground. He was prepared that this might happen. "I will never let you fall again."

Eames clung to Arthur, thankful that the other man caught him. He breathed heavily. "You tricked me," he looked up in surprise as water dropped down on his face.

Arthur pressed Eames head against his chest, rocking back and forth. "It worked," he whispered. His cheek rubbed over Eames hair. "You're too stubborn to give up like that,... I'm so proud of you."

"I meant what I said," Eames felt sorry for Arthur, why he did not know but the warm feeling in his heart overpowered everything even the sense of pity, `I'm so proud of you,` Arthur had said and the forger knew he meant it.

"I know," Arthur placed a kiss on top of Eames head. "I lied."

Eames closed his eyes a moment to make sense of the huddle in his head. "I know," he said finally.

They sat on the ground in silence for a long time before Arthur broke the silence, "Let's go home."

Eames remained silent, Arthur sighed sadly. He'd hoped their confrontation had changed something but he was obviously wrong.

"I need help to get up," Eames said and reached for the bar.

"Do you really think I abandon you to your fate?" Arthur was hurt.

Eames tilted his head and stared at him, it was uncomfortable. "Nice to know what you think about me," Arthur spat while he helped Eames into an upright position and into his wheelchair.

"It was an accident, there was nothing you could have done," the blond saw the guilt and anger in his lover's eyes. It was strange to think about Arthur and relate him to the word lover but it began to feel right.

Arthur looked at him in surprise, "I..."

"There is no reason to feel guilty," Eames stated.

"You would have been with me instead of being on your own."

"Yeah? What if the driver had hit both of us? What if you had died that day, and I survived? What if it hadn't been me but a mother and her child because I was somewhere else?" Eames reasoned.

There was nothing Arthur could say, he knew he was right and he knew that Eames was right as well.

"Me or a child? Hm, Arthur?" Eames pushed.

The brunette looked at the floor, ashamed of himself, "I don't know the kid, I'm sorry for the child but the child isn't you. I know the right choice would be to save the child but I can't because you are the one I love."

Eames gasped, it was the first time Arthur used the word love, "You... love me?"

"I thought you knew?!" Arthur looked stricken, "Eames! Tell me you knew."

"I thought you care for me, I thought you like me more than you're comfortable to admit, to me and yourself, but I did not think that you're in love with me."

Arthur flung himself around Eames, it was so unlike him but he didn't care. "I meant it when I said I came back to stay," he caressed Eames face while he placed butterfly kisses on his forehead.

"Baby-steps," Eames said, not sure what he meant himself. Arthur wasn't sure what Eames meant either but he would learn the rules.

::::::::::

Arthur helped Eames into his pajama when the forger gave him an envelope, "I'd like to sleep alone tonight."

Arthur took the thick envelope and eyed his lover suspiciously, "Why?"

"I don't want to see it but I'm sure you want to," the blond lay down, turning his back on Arthur.

"Good night," he kissed the side of Eames face before he left the room. This time, It wasn't a sign of untrustworthiness.

Arthur sat down on his own bed and opened the envelope, he wasn't prepared for what he saw. It was the police report of Eames case.

Arthur swallowed hard before he dared to open the thick file and after the first page he wished he hadn't. He just read what he considered important.

34 years old male, blond hair, blues eyes was hit by a car around 7 p.m.

He crossed the street as Mr. Matthew Flynt, 43 years old, brown hair, brown eyes, drove through a red light. Mr. Flynt had a bloodalcoholleveloftwopartsperthousand at the time.

Arthur felt his anger grow, he wanted to shoot that guy. No, he wanted to shoot him after they pulled him under. He'd shoot and torture him again and again.

He turned the page and the picture turned his stomach. "Hell," he gasped.

Wreckage were spread on the ground, glass and plastic. The ground was wet and a sea of red covered the street. The grey asphalt was covered in crimson red, in Eames blood.

The victim's body connected with the windshield and flew three meter through the air before he hit the asphalt. EMT's reanimated him on the way to the hospital, he went immediately into surgery.

Brain injury...

internal bleedings...

affected spine...

broken rips... 2, cracked 3

abrasions, cuts...

broken right arm...

affected knee...

Arthur had to remind himself to breath, he turned the page. It was too much, he dropped the file and rushed into the bathroom, throwing up until all that was left was bile. The picture burned itself into his memory.

They shaved Eames hair off, stitches were visible where once had been his pretty hair, he was hooked up on a respirator, there were tubes... everywhere, blood, IV lines for whatever, wound drainage...

Arthur gathered all his strength and got up to get the file. He settled down in front of the toilet just to be on the safe side.

He was in a coma for three months, his descent still unknown. His only emergency contact, Mr. Arthur Andersen is not traceable.

Arthur gulped, they'd searched for him to tell him about Eames. They tried to find him and he had nothing better to do as to get rid of his private phone so Eames couldn't call him. They couldn't find him just because he was a coward, too scared Eames could change his mind. He remembered what Emma said, they stole his phone to contact him. Maybe they thought the number Eames carried in his fake papers was just out of date.

He continued to read,

Mr. Flynt got sentenced to 20 years in prison, it wasn't his first misdemeanour under the influence of alcohol.

He has a wife and two children.

Mr. Eames prognosis...

He closed his eyes for a moment, he dreaded the answer to this question, "Okay," he encouraged himself and read on, it was hard to interpret the medical jargon but he tried it nonetheless. A few things Emma had said helped him with the task. He divided the information into two groups, as far as he could comprehend them.

He has to relearn how to hold cutlery and other minor fine motor skills, learnable

He has to relearn how to walk, learnable

He has to relearn how to read properly, learnable

affected concentration, improvable

trouble to understand spoken sentences and give adequate answers, improvable

Reacts sensitive of excessive auditory overstimulation ... improvable

More psychical changes ... unknown

Arthur's hands shook. "That's why you stopped talking," he punched the hard floor. "You don't understand what I say at times. You can't think the same way like before, are you ashamed? Sad? Of course you are."

The point man rubbed his tears away, he didn't notice that he started to cry before he looked into the mirror.

He went into the bedroom and took his phone, after a long look at the file he dialed Dom's number while he pressed the file close to his chest. "Arthur? Do you know what time it is?" The older man said sleepily. "Arthur?" He was wide awake as he heard a sob.

"I need your help" the point man couldn't stop crying but he didn't mind, he had seen Dom cry too.

"What happened? Have you found him?"

"I found him weeks ago," Arthur confessed

"You promised to call," Dom nagged.

"I couldn't," Arthur took a shaky breath. "I... He..."

"Is he still mad at you?" He hoped for Arthur's sake that they had just a little lover's tiff.

"He had an accident, two weeks after I left him for good," the guilt was eating him alive.

"Is he...?" Dom wasn't able to say the word out loud.

"No," Arthur could hear Dom's relieved sigh, "but he has to relearn how to walk." His voice broke, "he is a little slow in the head and his reading skills have seen better times."

"...," Cobb was too stunned to form a coherent sentence.

"I need you here..., please," Arthur begged. "His birthday is next month, it would be nice if you could call Ariadne and Yusuf to invite them," he needed to get his mind off, of the tragedy at hand.

"I take the next flight, send me your address and I will be there before you know it. I promise," Dom's voice was soothing.

"Thank you," Arthur hung up and sent Dom a text message.

After what felt like an eternity he got up from the bed and sneaked into Eames room, their room, he corrected himself.

He got into bed and crawled closer to the forger. He put an arm around Eames waist and pulled him closer until Eames back made contact with his chest. He kissed the back of Eames neck, "Nothing will change my love for you and I'm not going anywhere without you."

Arthur knew Eames was awake, he felt how Eames's muscles tensed the moment his arm curled around his lover's waist.

Eames didn't reply, there was nothing left to say, not tonight. He placed his hand on top of Arthur's. That was all Arthur needed to know, that he was welcome to stay.


	6. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends should stick together.

Dom was true to his word and came as fast as he could, he waited in front of the house as his friends returned from the rehab centre.

"Dom," Arthur smiled, Eames was ashamed. Arthur told him about his talk with Dom and that Cobb would pay them a visit.

Eames didn't miss the expression of pity in the older man's eyes. "Eames," a cheerful voice appeared behind him. "Ariadne?" He turned his head to get a look at her. There was sadness in her eyes but the smile seemed true.

She flung herself at him and started to sniffle. "We would have come," he knew what she meant but he didn't want them to come that's why he erased all the traces he left. He didn't want their pity and their guilt. "I know ..., so you two are finally together?" Eames changed the topic.

Ariadne and Dom blushed. "Yes," the older man answered. "Close to five months."

"Was about time," the Brit smiled, he meant it. Arthur put a hand on Eames's shoulder and squeezed his tense muscles. It was his way to offer comfort. "Let us continue inside," he left Eames side and opened the front door. He was happy that Dom and Ariadne began to show their affection in public. He was slightly worried their relationship would remain a dirty little secret.

"Wait," Arthur put his jacket away and hurried over to Eames. "It was a hard day," he explained more for Dom and Ariadne than Eames. He helped Eames on the sofa with one experienced move. Dom noticed that Arthur gained some muscle mass while Eames had lost some. "Can we help?" He asked.

"No, thank you," Arthur smiled at him. Dom was surprised how different his friend seemed. It looked like he did not mind to care for Eames that way and he was slightly more relaxed. It was strange in consideration of the circumstances. There was not a hint of what had caused his break down the day before. "Your house is lovely" he changed the topic. Eames seemed to be more than uncomfortable with their visit.

"You haven't seen the garden," the forger smiled, he'd love to have flowers but he wasn't ready for such kind of work.

"Can we take a look?" Ariadne cheered as Eames mentioned his garden.

"Of course," he huffed. Ariadne took Dom's hand and dragged him out the backdoor. "The terrace is big enough for a little family gathering when the weather decides to turn stormy."

"Already planning Thanksgiving?" Eames appeared behind her.

"Kind of," she blushed. "It's easier at the moment for us to visit you. I don't think it's fun to pass through security that way," she looked him up and down. "And flying must be even worse. My cousin hates it with passion, she had an accident when she was 12. She gets back pains and headaches. Okay the headaches are caused by loud and nosy passengers," without noticing she broke the ice between her and Eames.

"Phillipa and James will like it here," Dom added, looking around. "We could plant flowers," he took Ariadne's hand and strolled into the garden.

Eames gasped in surprise, he didn't know that they knew him so well and he wasn't aware that they cared about him. Dom and Ariadne were Arthur's friends and he never doubted his place within the group. Until now.

...

"Mr. Eames? Eames?!" A young woman with brown hair and grey eyes looked down on him. Where am I? he turned his head but realized that he couldn't, something stuck in his mouth and it pinched when he tried to move.

"We will take the tube out when the doctor gives the okay, all right?" The woman said something but his brain felt fuzzy and it was hard to make sense of what she said.

She vanished just to appear with a man a few minutes later, he seemed to be worried and she gesticulated while she talked to him.

"Mr. Eames. I'm doctor Walsh. Can you give me a sign to let me know that you understand me?" Eames stared at him in confusion, he understood half of it. Couldn't the guy speak like every normal human being? In other words slow and not like a chipmunk on speed.

After what felt like hours of probing and babbling they left him be.

Never before had he felt so lonely and utterly lost.

The whole situation scared him to death and he wished Arthur were there...

...

"Eames?" Arthur's worried voice penetrated his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, just thinking," he forced a smile on his face. How he wished Arthur had been there.

Arthur placed a kiss on top of Eames head, obviously not believing a word. "We'll talk about it tonight," he whispered. Arthur wanted to know more. He saw the file but it contained only half of the story.

"No," Eames knew his voice sounded weak but he couldn't help it. The flashback had drained him, how would it feel to tell Arthur what he'd missed? It would be too much of the truth for both of them to bear.

Arthur, who still stood behind his lover, leaned forward and put his arms around Eames neck, crossing his arms in front of the forger's chest. His chin rested on Eames's head, "I'm a big boy."

"We both made mistakes, and the combination of our failures brought us here, shame and guilt included," Eames rested his head against Arthur's arm.

"I'm here, with you in my arms. It's a good place to be. It's the only place I want to be," Arthur watched Dom and Ariadne while they inspected the apple tree.

"I wish we could have reached that goal without me being a cripple," Eames said bitter.

"You are not a cripple," Arthur chided. "Your walking skills improve steadily."

"Yeah," the Brit chuckled sadly, "but what's with the mush inside my head?"

"Eames." Arthur sighed, not sure what to say, "I love you anyway."

"For how long, this time?" Eames winced, he didn't intend to say it out loud. The answer he got surprised him, he expected Arthur to get angry and leave him until he cooled down.

"Forever," Arthur said in a calm tone and remained where he was. Eames had every right to doubt him and he promised himself to be strong and prove his worth.

Eames tilted his head back and Arthur had to lift his head to look down into Eames's pretty eyes. "Your definition of forever or mine?" The forger asked after a long moment.

"Yours," Arthur leaned forward to give Eames a kiss, it was strange to kiss him upside down but he managed not to embarrass himself in front of his friends. A delighted squeal disrupted their loving kiss. "They're so adorable," they heard Ariadne whisper.

"Stop whispering your still loud enough for the ISS to hear you," Dom rolled his eyes in amusement.

"I'm honestly delighted about such a open display of love my dear," she pouted.

Eames couldn't help it and laughed at them, Arthur tightened his hug around Eames and joined him.

Dom sighed dramatically. "I'm hungry, do you have a decent Chinese Restaurant somewhere near? My treat. Takeout of course," Dom added the last part because Eames seemed everything but happy about a public place.

"Chen has a damn fine menu. You find him on the other side of the park. I'll give you the address," Arthur didn't intend to leave Eames to get the food. Chen didn't deliver but he provided take out, Arthur suspected that it was his compromise with the modern fast moving society. Chen was a little over fifty and appreciated a relaxed atmosphere. Oh, he was a hardworking and indefatigable person but he always said that nothing was more important than to keep in touch with friends, family and customers and it was important to take a little time-out from all the stress at work or home.

Arthur was sure he would make an exception for Eames and deliver the food personally when he asked, because he seemed quite attached to Eames, but Dom seemed to need fresh air.

"You rub off on him," Ariadne followed Arthur with her eyes. "The way he behaves and talks, reminds me of you sometimes."

"I do what I can," Eames smirked.

"Oh, god. Arthur/Eames hybrids in a twin pack. I need a new therapist," he joked dryly.

"I accept the challenge," Eames gave him a mischievous grin. "Us against your therapist."

"Absolutely no one is able to beat you two," Dom meant what he said.

"Thank you," Arthur stated without a hint of emotion. "Don't get lost on the way," he granted Dom a smirk that was usually reserved for the forger. That was the moment that Dom realized that absolutely nothing and no one stood a chance against them. The lord help who ever got the doubtful chance to be on their bad side. Eames was safe with Arthur by his side and vice versa. The realization took a weight off his mind.

"We're on the way," Cobb grabbed his jacket and helped Ariadne to get in her short waist-length jacket, like a gentleman.

:::::::::

They needed almost one and a half hours for the short way.

"You could have told us that Mr. Chen would talk our ears off," Dom complained. Ariadne just laughed at him. "He's a great guy."

"I didn't say he is not great, but he chose the wrong profession. He would have been a great psychologist," Dom tried to rescue the situation.

"Well, actually he is a psychologist," Eames set the table together with Arthur. The point man raised a brow at the new information.

"Huh." Dom huffed, "explains a lot."

"Why did he quit?" She said with dismay in her voice.

Eames searched for the right words. "He worked a lot, he thought he could make the world a better place. His wife stayed at home with the children, she supported him by whatever he did. They had seen things during their childhood that no child should ever have to see. She believed that he was right... She got sick and after a long and painful fight against the disease she died. He blamed himself for not being there enough. He thinks he might have seen the indications of her sickness sooner when he had been there. And he blames himself for all the years they lost because of his work. He cursed the job that took most of his time, and he cursed the inability to leave work at work. He said even at home he had thought a lot about his clients. That's why he opened the Restaurant, he could work to support his family and the children were constantly near, he lives in the same building. His kids have their own table. They're old enough to help him, his son is the cook, his youngest daughter is the waitress and his oldest daughter takes care of the finances."

"You know that why?" Ariadne was shocked about Chen's history.

"We had long talks," Eames said curtly. Chen had told him his story to cheer him up a bit, it was his way to show Eames that he wasn't the only one on the face of earth who was suffering even when it was normal to feel that way. His head shot around as he heard Arthur's irregular breathing.

"I'm fine," tears shimmered in his eyes but it wasn't the best moment to let them fall so he fought them.

"It wasn't my intention to hurt you," Eames was confused but the more he thought about it the more he came to the conclusion that parts of the story were familiar.

"I know," Arthur continued his task. They let it drop for Arthur's sake.

After their delicious meal they settled down in front of the T.V. to watch an action movie.

They weren't truly interested in the movie and used the time to talk.

Dom told them what they missed during the last months and explained the changes within other groups. "Alicia is pregnant and retires, Marc changed into Burrows team. They say Marc and Burrows sleep together. Oh apropos sleeping, the new sleeping serum is quite a hit, less side effects. Yusuf is already working on something better."

"Sure he is, he hates to be second best," Eames missed the other man.

"He met that girl," Ariadne began and was in her element. She told them everything Dom forgot or considered not interesting. She was so full of vim and vigor that she chattered on and on and on. Fast and chaotic at times. Eames was absolutely overwhelmed and couldn't follow her train of thoughts at all.

"Ariadne, slow down," Arthur ordered, he saw the distress in Eames eyes but the forger was too ashamed to say something.

"I'm rambling again, right?" She blushed.

Arthur nodded. "Yeah, it's hard to follow you when you talk so fast."

She frowned. "You never complained before," she was surprised, what changed?

Dom had an idea but didn't dare to voice it, Arthur and Eames remained silent.

"Oh," her face fell, she read a few article on the internet on their way here and she remembered something Dom had said on their way to England. "You can't follow me."

"No, he can't," Arthur tightened his grip around Eames. "He has trouble to work with what he hears when you talk too fast or when there're too much noises around."

"I'm a little slow in the head," Eames gave her a curt smile before he looked away. Dom finally knew what Arthur had meant when he said Eames was a little slow. It was a thing between his friends to describe it as `little slow`. It sounded less dramatic when they said it. It lost some of its horror the way they said it.

Cobb felt how a huge amount of pride flooded his body. "I'm proud to have friends like you. You're strong and you learned to stick together no matter what. I feel like my children finally grew up and make their daddy proud. I hope Phillipa and James will grow into fine persons like you two."

Eames and Arthur were speechless and they blushed furiously but the message hit home.

The rest of the evening passed in no time while they talked , slow and clear, about their friendship and the jobs they'd done over the years.

::::::::::::

Arthur tucked Eames in, he developed a liking to make sure his lover was fine before they went to sleep. Tucking him in gave him enough time to study Eames's expression and body language. The forger tended to hide pain from him.

"You must be knackered, I forgot how much she can talk. I didn't know she was coming too but I should have seen it coming. Sorry." Arthur shed his own shirt before he slipped under the cover.

"I missed them," it was Eames way to accept the apology.

"What were you thinking out in the garden," Arthur couldn't drop it.

Eames remained silent.

"Please," Arthur put a hand on Eames chest.

"I remembered when I woke up from the coma. I couldn't understand a word they were saying, after a while I caught bits and pieces of sentences. It hurt when they pulled the tube out of my throat. They moved my limbs too, and checked the stitches. To make sure I didn't accidently hurt myself after I woke up. It hurt."

Arthur buried his face in the crook of Eames neck, silent tears streamed down his face.

The brunette placed his hand above his lover's heart, "What else did you feel?"

"I was lonely, frightened and I felt so lost," the forger's breath hitched in his throat. "I was confused and wasn't sure where exactly I was or what had happened."

"I should have given in," Arthur mumbled more to himself than Eames. He waited too long before he searched for his lover, he was too proud to confess to himself and Eames that he was wrong.

"You had a little over 4 months to find me before I called in a few favors to erase all the records," the Brit stated, not sure why he aimed to hurt Arthur.

"I should have looked for you sooner. You had to learn so many things anew all on your own, under the watchful eyes of strangers."

"I don't believe that you would have stayed," Eames stared at the ceiling.

Arthur rolled over on the other side of the bed and curled up on himself, his back facing Eames.

"You weren't ready," Arthur had many issues to work through at that time, and most likely he still has. To see the man he left behind hooked up on god knows how many machines would have triggered his fugue even more. "You couldn't admit to yourself that you care for me more than you were comfortable with, and you did what you thought was best. You ran. Do you truly believe that you could have stayed with me at that time? Learning how to walk is one thing but feeding the man you care for, or speaking to him like he was a child is something entirely else." Eames turned around as best he could and put his arm around Arthur's middle to offer him some comfort.

Arthur shivered at the touch. He hated that Eames was most probably right. When he arrived Eames was alive and `just` a little banged up. He had time to make up his mind before he intruded Eames life. He had time think about the situation, about the things they had and could have, and he had time enough to listen to his heart before he chose.

Guilt played a big part of it but it wasn't what bound him to Eames that day, it was the raw feeling of love that made him stay. Arthur tried to imagine how it must have been to hold a spoon while people watched and corrected him, it must have been terrible to train how to hold it properly. Were they patient? Or did they press hard? Were they friendly? Or stressed out?

Arthur took Eames hand and intertwined their fingers before he moved Eames hand to his mouth to kiss the forger's knuckles. "Never again," he whispered against their hands.

Eames squeezed Arthur's hand but said nothing in return. They said enough for one evening and with a lot of luck on Eames part they would have a lifetime to sort it out.

:::::::::::::

Arthur couldn't sleep and stood up early. He was making pancakes as Dom entered the kitchen. He looked like death warmed over.

"Your breakdown was rather harmless compared to the content of the file," Cobb poured him some coffee before he slumped down a chair, Arthur had left the file on his pillow the evening before.

"I puked my guts out before I called you," he concentrated on his pancakes, ignoring Dom.

"Ariadne too," the older man sighed, rubbing his forehead. "When I'm honest, I'm glad I wasn't there."

The comment hung in the air like a curse, "I know what you mean, but on the other hand it must have been hard to be alone."

Dom grunted his consent.

"You're up early," Eames voice appeared behind them. Both men prayed that he didn't hear them talk. If he did he didn't show it.

"Are you in pain? Or a nightmare?" Arthur eyed his lover, pancakes forgotten. "It's too early for you to be awake."

"You're up too," he wheeled to the table, stealing Cobb's coffee on the way.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither," Dom added, ready to intervene should their little dispute turn into a full-blown argument.

"I'm not tired anymore." Eames downed the remaining coffee, "Seems like little Ariadne is the only one with healthy sleep habits."

"Seems that way," Dom agreed, keeping their emotional rollercoaster a secret.

"I'm going out for a while don't wait for me, I meet with Marcus afterwards," Eames put his cup down.

"What's with breakfast?" Arthur gestured at the pan.

"I'm not hungry."

"It's important for you to eat regularly," Arthur tried to stare him down but without success.

"See you later," and then he was gone.

Arthur's hands clenched into fists and after a few deep breaths he threw the spatula into the sink. "God damn it Eames," he turned around and leaned against the kitchen unit.

"Arthur, calm down," Dominic ordered, surprised by Arthur's angry outburst. He had never witnessed such a display of anger from Arthur before.

"He's killing himself and you want me to stay calm?" Arthur glared.

"He missed just one meal," Dom argued. "You can pamper him during lunch and supper, and you'll see, tomorrow he will eat his breakfast again."

"I try to do it right," Arthur sighed frustrated.

"That might be the problem." Cobb got up to refill his cup, "Try not to push so hard."

"I'm not," Arthur argued but deep down he knew he was obsessed with the thought to fix their relationship, if they had one. He wasn't exactly sure what it was they had at the moment, but it was something worth fighting for.

"Give it time," Dom ignored his weak attempt to deny the truth.

"What if something happens to him again while I'm not around?" The question took Dom by surprise.

"C'est la vie," Dom spread his arm to emphasize his words. "Hard as it is."

"I'm sorry," he knew his friend lost his wife right in front of him, and there was nothing he could have done to save her. She was too far gone to be saved.

"He's losing everything and he doesn't even care," Arthur blamed himself, he had friends until he intruded his life but, maybe, it was just a matter of time before his fighting spirit abated.

"Chen told me that Eames used to visit the Cafe close to the east side of the park," Cobb remembered.

"Yeah." Arthur bit his bottom lip, "He found a friend in Sarah, the waitress. But they don't talk much anymore."

"Are you always around?"

"No, he tells me whenever he needs some space. I stay here or run errands while he spends his time in the park or Cafe."

"I think he might need some time to adjust," Dom mused. "It's hard for him. Your breakup, if you can call it that, the accident and your return. And especially the aftermath of his accident."

"I know." Arthur returned his attention back to the food, "I know."

:::::::::

Eames made himself comfortable in his favorite spot near the lake, a few jogger passed by and people on their way home from the graveyard shift.

He wasn't sure how to cope with his life. Arthur wasn't the problem and neither was Dom, or Ariadne. Eames himself was his worst enemy.

He wanted so desperately to walk again, he wanted to be as smart and witty as he was before. He was such a intelligent guy, his quick way of thinking had saved a few job over the years. He was a brilliant strategist that's why he made it so far in the military. Now he had to concentrate real hard to come to the same conclusion he had made within seconds a year ago.

Eames wanted to be his old shiny self, that wasn't how he imagined his life to be. He'd considered to get shot or tortured and murdered but he never thought he would lead such a miserable existence.

"Why do you stay? I have nothing to offer anymore, I'm just dependent on care. That can't be the life you want to live," Eames said to himself while he watched the sun rise. "I'm nothing," tears found their way down his cheeks. He leaned forward in his wheelchair and rested his elbows on his knees, his chin rested on his folded hands. "Bloody hell... Why did you let me live? What is left for me to do? You never cared for me, I don't even believe and now I'm talking to you... My mother always said you'd show us the way... And how did it end? Breast cancer and a slow and painful death, after she worked her arse off to support us. Have you done that to my father too? Let him believe and then finish him off? Or is the old bastard still alive? Huh, why do I care, he left when I was little... alcohol and beatings were everything he ever contributed... It's okay if you hate me but why do you have to drag Arthur into your sick game? I'm sure he's never done anything to deserve such a life," the first sunrays burned in his eyes. The reminders of his tears glittered in his long eye lashes.

"Mummy, I need your help," fresh tears forced their way down, he never stopped missing her or to thinking about her but today he needed her more than ever. "Mum," he rocked slightly back and forth while he remembered her gentle smile and loving care. She always found a way to make him feel as if everything was or would be fine. She believed that there were solutions for everything in life.

Arthur was worried sick, something gnawed on his heart but he couldn't identify the feeling, so he followed his urge and stormed out of the house in search of Eames, Dom tried to stop him but to no avail. The older man hoped Arthur wouldn't push too hard by ignoring the other man's private sphere.

"Eames?" The point man hollered. "Eames, where are you?" A young girl on her way to school pointed to the lake and rushed away, scared of Arthur.

"Eames," he watched the forger for a moment.

The forger didn't look up, he didn't dare.

Arthur crouched down in front of Eames and took him into his arms, slowly and careful. "Hush," he soothed, "hush my love. I'm here with you, you're not alone and will never be," the despair in Eames posture tore his heart apart. He could just imagine how much pain was hidden behind Eames's closed eyelids.

"I want to be me again," he whispered against Arthur's shoulder. "I want to be Mr. Eames, forger extraordinaire."

"I know," Arthur cupped Eames neck with one hand and pressed the Brit's head closer to his chest, caressing the blonds neck and the back of the head while he placed firm but loving kisses on his head. "I know,"

"Why did I survive...," Arthur felt sick to his stomach. "Because I need you," he replied.

Eames chuckled dryly, "What use do I have?"

"Love doesn't know boundaries," he began. "Love is more than that, I'm not as shallow as you might think I am. As long as you smile for me and your eyes shine with mischief and amusement I'm happy. You can bulk up again if you want after you can walk completely on your own but, please, not for me. You have to do it because you want to," he whispered in Eames ear. "You were adorable as skinny soldier and you were adorable as sturdy fellow, and you are equally adorable now."

It was hard to believe Arthur but he sounded so honest that he wanted to believe in him, with all his heart. Arthur endured so much since he came back to him and he never asked for something in return. "I love you Arthur, with my heart and soul."

"I know," he could hear a smile in Arthur's voice. "I never doubted it."

"May I kiss you?" It was the first kiss they'd shared as a real couple, the wooing was over. Arthur found his way back home, right into Eames heart.

"You never have to ask," Arthur initiated a soft and loving kiss.

"Help me up," Eames said breathless, "I want to walk a bit, with you."

A happy smile appeared on Arthur's face. "Sure," he helped Eames up and they walked slowly the short way to the shore of the lake. Arm in arm.


	7. Happy Birthday Mr. Eames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their friends take matters into their own hands with unforeseen outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this one. My muse can be stupid at times.

Their relationship developed slowly but steadily. It was a little strained and bumpy at times but they were on the best way to a lasting relationship. They reached a level within their bond that they never had touched before, not by a long chalk. They'd reached the phase of mutual understanding. Eames could remain silent how much he wanted while Arthur understood nonetheless; and Eames got a better understanding of Arthur's emotions. He finally understood that his silence freaked the point man out and that Arthur had a lot of talks with himself within his own head.

"Happy birthday," Arthur woke Eames with a kiss and breakfast in bed.

"Thank you," Eames smiled shyly, he wasn't used to so much attention on his birthday since his mother died.

"Where do you want to go this morning?" Arthur made himself comfortable.

"I want to visit my mother," Eames felt like he abandoned her the last months.

"Okay," Arthur didn't expect to spend the morning at the cemetery.

"I have neglected her lately."

"It's hardly your fault. She understands," Arthur argued.

Eames smiled, "Yeah."

They finished their meal in silence, it was comfortable to spend the morning in bed together.

Arthur bought a modern estate car a while ago to make it easier to go on short trips and shopping tours.

They drove for half an hour before they reached the cemetery.

"Can you do me a favor?" Eames asked, not looking at Arthur.

"Anything."

"I want to face her on my own two feet, not in a wheelchair."

The way was quite long but Arthur was sure, that it was possible with a few pauses and enough help on his part. In addition to that he encouraged anything that roused Eames's fighting spirit. "Let's go then," he smiled.

They needed a while but they did it. Arthur was proud of Eames and told him so. The forger blushed furiously and gave all the credit for their walk to Arthur.

His self-esteem needs some improvement, Arthur thought. "Hey mum," Eames interrupted his soliloquy. "I want to introduce you to Arthur, he is... my boyfriend."

Arthur let out the breath he was holding, he wasn't sure Eames would describe him that way. Sure their relationship improved and they loved each other but it was the first time Eames said it out loud. Arthur was now officially Eames boyfriend, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Eames, you have a wonderful son."

"She would have loved you," Eames smiled at the tombstone.

"I never met her but I'm sure she was a great person, she made you the man you are and that's proof enough that she did a damn fine job," Arthur felt strange to talk with a grave but his message was for both Eames.

"I was wrong, she would have adored you," the Brit chuckled.

"How was she like?" Arthur wanted to know more about the woman who gave birth and raised the man he loved so dearly.

"People say I've got her smile and eyes. She was tough and strong willed. Life wasn't fair to us. My father was addicted to alcohol and he wasted our money on drinking. She hid the tip she got from him, she had two jobs to support us but she never neglected me, at least when she could help it. I took a job as a waiter the first day I was old enough to work legally. My father had left the year before. With 18 I joined the army to support my mum. She stopped waitressing and kept her job at the supermarket.

She used to read to me when I was little. It's awkward but she continued to do that until I was 12. It was our way to stay in touch, to keep our connection upright. She corrected my homework after she came home in the middle of the night, after the pub closed. Then she slept for a few hours and got up to make my breakfast and sandwiches for school before she began her shift at the supermarket. She waitressed three to four nights a week.

What held her upright was her faith in god. She believed that he watched over us and would reveal us the way we had to go.

...

Her way ended with breast cancer, chemo, pain and the knowledge that she left her only child behind with no one to care for him. She was all I had."

Arthur couldn't stop to feel like crying, he was strong enough not to do it but Eames history was everything but pleasant. The forger wouldn't want his sentiment of pity.

He was scared to enter a relationship because of a disproportionately amount of divorces and failed friendships and Eames who sought his love so desperately had lost anyone he held dear, most probably even abused by his father before he left, "She was awesome."

"That she was," Eames gaze was filled with pride. "I'm nothing like her."

"What makes you think that?" Arthur tightened his hold on Eames.

"I'm not as strong as her. I gave up."

"She had a reason not to give in... she had you," Eames looked at him in surprise, was he the reason his mother fought the odds with all she had? Was that the reason she looked so sad when he told her he wanted to join the army and had to leave for six months? Was he the only reason she clung to her faith? Would she have faded away without him?

"She loved you Eames, with all her heart so much is clear. You were her world," Arthur really loved the woman, even though he never met her.

"She was mine too," Eames missed her terribly. "I hope she found what she was looking for."

"She has," Arthur placed the bouquet in front of the tombstone. "She has."

::::::::::::

"Coffee, sandwiches and cake?" Arthur looked over at Eames, stopping the car near the Cafe.

Eames smiled, "I'd love that."

The point man watched how Eames struggled to get out of the car, "Seems like we have overdone it a little."

"Wait 'till tomorrow," the blond saw the muscle ache coming.

"We deserve to be lazy at times and tomorrow is the perfect day," Arthur helped him into the wheelchair. The brunette was happy that Eames made improvements, that meant the day they could toss away the wheelchair was approaching.

Arthur led them to Eames favorite spot in the back of the Cafe, far away from the huge shop window and close enough to the backdoor. Eames was a soldier through and through, Arthur thought amused, he would have chosen the same spot.

Sarah gave them the cold shoulder and just did enough to be considered a grumpy waitress.

Eames seemed so sad and that wasn't acceptable, especially not on his birthday. "Harold?" Arthur checked the history of the owner a month back, "Could you box it? I prefer eating at home today." Eames gave him a grateful look.

Arthur paid for the sandwiches, cakes and coffee, not leaving a tip. "Come," he put a hand on Eames shoulder to sooth some of his worries away.

"Leaving so soon?" Sarah mocked. "Not coming for weeks but running at the first sign of a conflict. I thought we are friends," people started to gawk, and whisper secretly. "But no you're coming whenever it suits you. You don't call me, you turn down every invitation," she gesticulated wildly while she doted on. "No wonder no one came for you..."

Arthur kneeled down in front of Eames and put his hands over the forger's ears to drown out all the voices, yelling and whispering. He forced Eames head to lower so he would look at him. "It's okay," Arthur mouthed leaning closer to Eames ear, he lifted a hand slightly and whispered. "Don't try so hard to listen. She has just a bad day and needs an outlet, and that just happens to be you, okay? Don't believe a word you heard."

Eames nodded, concentrating on the blood he could hear rush through Arthur's hands. She was wrong, so wrong. His friends would have come if they had known.

"Good boy," Arthur joked and gave him a peck on the lip before he turned around to send her a glare. She backed down a few steps. "Lucky for you he understood just half of what you were saying or else I would have taken matters into my own hands, and that would be everything but pretty. Ready to leave Love?" He looked over his should to make eye contact. "Let's go home, your birthday party is starting in a few hours," it was Arthur's goal to gather all of Eames attention to prevent that one more word out of her mouth reached his lover.

"I want to know who's coming," the Brit pouted, he tried to forget what just happened, deep down he knew she was wrong on so many levels. He ignored her just to piss her off even more.

"You have to wait and see Mr. Eames," Arthur flashed him a smile but his tone was all business.

"Yusuf is coming right? Please, tell me Yusuf is on his way."

"Of course he is," Arthur feigned to be scandalized, "and now out with you, I'm coming in a second."

Eames gestured for Arthur to come closer, "Don't make her cry so much, okay?"

"We will see, Darling," they didn't care who was listening. "Maybe I should shoot her in the knee."

"Without a liquidation assignment? That's just messy," Eames knew what he was talking about, Arthur too.

"Don't think so much about it okay?" He kissed Eames. "Now go, I don't want you to be here," the forger obeyed.

The warmth and calmness that radiated from the tall man vanished the moment the door closed behind Eames. This time it was the point man and ex-soldier speaking, "I want you to stay away from him."

"He can chose his friends on his own," she spat.

"Obviously not as thorough as he used to," his cold eyes sending shivers down her spine.

"Who are you?" She frowned, she had guts, Arthur had to admit.

"I'm his boyfriend. We had to part for a while but now we're back together and we will fight anyone and anything that poses a threat to our relationship. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she gritted her teeth, "so he's mushy in the head?"

"You have no idea, who do you think you are?! As much as I would like to...," he wanted to shoot her.

"Arthur," a mighty voice came from behind, a smirk found its way on his lip. "Don't do something he might cannot forgive you."

"Dom," he nodded. He wouldn't kill her, not for real but he could toy with her papers, birth certificate, criminal record, death certificate... the list of his ideas went on and on.

Sarah wasn't sure what to think, the man was tall, broad and wore an expensive suit. He looked like someone from the mafia.

Stinging pain pulled her out of her reverie, Ariadne had punched her in the face. "But I can," the petit woman said. "Eames is not -mushy- in the head."

"Thanks a bunch Ariadne," Arthur bowed slightly, he felt better.

"My pleasure," she turned around. "You're not worth to call yourself his friend," she directed at Sarah before she left. At that moment a black limo stopped in front of the Cafe. "Glad he could make it," Arthur watched the happiness on his lover's face. Sarah paled even more, the guy in the white suit looked like a Yakuza. Who the hell was Eames? "Who are you?"

"I don't think you want to know the truth," Cobb shook his head before he continued to talk with Arthur. "Saito never misses a party, sadly Fisher can't make it," Dom put a hand between Arthur's shoulder blades and pushed him out of the Cafe, leaving stunned guests and staff behind.

"Members of his old platoon are coming too, they should be here within the hour," Dom whispered, "and Yusuf should arrive in two to three hours, his flight was delayed."

"Thank you," the point man smiled. "We will stir quite a commotion. Saito, his platoon, half of the dream share business. The slight case of drama in there," he pointed at the Cafe.

"Nah, you're exaggerating," Cobb patted his back. "He will love it, he's all for commotions."

"That girl was a friend of him, at least he thought she was but in the end she's just an immature brat. Why does she have to be pissed at the world today? It's his birthday. Good I did not invite her."

"It isn't your home anyway. He has us, whatever he's feeling at the moment can be erased easily by us," Dom winked and waved Saito over. Arthur knew Dom was right, this town didn't feel like home and Sarah, and even Emma and the others, proved Eames right that he was worthless in the eye of society. They seemed to think they could leave him whenever he was moody or demanding. Only returning when he was nice to be around.

"Have you got it?" Arthur asked excited as Saito put an arm around him, Dom could practically see his young friend in front of his mind eye. Crossing his fingers and jumping up and down in anticipation.

"Sure I have," Saito handed him a key ring. "I have taken the liberty to change a few things."

"You shouldn't have!" Arthur was taken aback, "You have done so much already."

"You deserve it," the man smiled before he returned his attention to Eames, who was talking animatedly with Ariadne.

"What have you guys planned?" Dom eyed his friend suspiciously.

"It's a surprise," Arthur smiled broadly, showing off his dimples. "I was worried we wouldn't be ready in time."

"Hm," Cobb hummed. "I'm looking forward to whatever you have planned."

"Me too," Arthur hoped Eames would like it. "Time to go," he ushered his friends into their cars. He awaited fifty guest from all over the world, Chen was so nice to make an exception and provide food for the party. He and his family played party caterer just for Eames. Of course they were officially invited to join them after they prepared the buffet. Chen hadn't abandoned the forger. He was a good man.

Arthur was right and Eames was happy to see his old comrades. They talked animated and Arthur had to hide a grin whenever their stories took a turn to absurd. That meant they were classified.

"Yusuf!" Eames smiled one of his blinding smiles, and meant it.

"Eames," Yusuf took Eames into a tight hug, he had missed his friend. They had communicated via Mail and text messages for weeks but he was too deep in a job to come directly. If he had known about the accident he would have dropped everything directly but the worst was over. His conscious was still heavy with guilt.

"How are you today?" Yusuf gave him a packet.

"Fine," he told Yusuf everything that happened that day. The other man was angry and thought about a way to annoy her. "I could put some laxative in her food."

Eames chuckled, "Ariadne has a mean right hook."

Yusuf's eyes widened for a moment before a grin found its way on his lips, "Our Ariadne? Really? Why am I not surprised."

"Could be her devious charm," the forger put the packet on a table where all his presents lay.

"Say cheese," someone said and they turned to get a look. They were greeted by a dazzling white/blue flash. "Thank you," the person said and left, they later identified him as Carlos. Eames and Yusuf blinked heavily to get rid of the dots in front of their eyes.

"I'm blind," Yusuf sighed dramatically, rubbing his eyes.

"I hope not or the business loses his best... pharmacist," Eames sipped on his drink.

Yusuf smiled proudly but said nothing, because the business had lost the best forger of all times.

"Steven is here too? I thought you can't stand each other?" He changed the topic.

"Just a game between us," the blond grinned. "I call it brotherly rivalry."

"I call it scary," the dark haired man stated, remembering a few jobs the three of them had worked together.

"Thank you," Yusuf rolled his eyes, only Eames could be proud of himself to be described as scary. He loved his friend nonetheless.

"Have you noticed the audience next door?" Arthur whispered into Eames's ear, startling him.

"Give an old forger an heart attack, will you," he mumbled sarcastically. "Which audience?"

Arthur put his arms around Eames from behind and rested his chin on top of the Brit's head. "There," he pointed in the direction of Granny Brown's garden. It seemed she had her own party tonight. Sarah was there too, and one man looked like Marcus but he wasn't sure.

"Good evening Mrs. Brown," Arthur waved with a friendly smile plastered on his face. "Old hag," he muttered under his breath.

"She's lonely and it's rare that so many strangers come together in this small town," Eames rubbed his cheek against Arthur's, he loved the point man's smooth skin.

"We are the main attraction tonight," Yusuf saluted with his whiskey glass, the old woman nodded with a false smile.

Dom hit with a spoon against his glass, "May I have your attention?"

Arthur and Eames realized that a lot of their guests went missing and so they waited expectantly for Dom to continue.

"Thank you," he smiled. "We are gathered here today because of our dear friend Mr. Eames. We congratulate you on your birthday and we wish you all the best. May your way be free of rocks from now on," he got a huge applause. "But you can't walk it alone. We lost sight of you and we promise that this will not happen again. We stand by your side, come whatever may.

I hope you will not chase us away after our little present but we want to make our point clear, and we know that you two," he pointed at Eames and Arthur, "will never pass the stage of boyfriends on your own. Face it you are by far more than that. We know it, you know it, they know it," he gestured in direction of Mrs. Brown's garden. "I want you two to part for a moment. Arthur please come here," Arthur did as he was told. Eames stayed with Yusuf and his best friend from his time in the military, Thomas. Why did he wear his dress uniform all of the sudden? Eames frowned.

Ariadne and Carlos cleared the area in front of the apple tree, Steven stood near the back door of the house. Obviously waiting for orders.

"Father Gallagher," Dom introduced the middle aged priest. Arthur pinched himself not sure if he was dreaming.

Steven stepped away from the entrance door and Eames comrades swarmed out, wearing their dress uniforms. They formed rows with enough space between the two groups for people to pass them. An aisle, Eames realized. "Oh god," he gasped, they formed a guard of honour. "Is it what I think it is," it wasn't really a question. Saito grinned down at him, that was answer enough. But to confirm the obvious, Chen and his son appeared with a huge wedding cake. With two bridegrooms on top, which looked suspiciously similar to Arthur and Eames.

Yusuf offered Eames his arm and helped him up, he knew Eames good enough to know that he would rather die than wheel down the aisle. It was his job to give Eames away, sort of.

Arthur was dragged down the aisle by Dom who made it his job to give Arthur away.

Eames seemed mortified and Arthur wanted nothing more than to sooth it away. At that moment he realized that the whole thing freaked him out but his concern for Eames was the most dominant emotion. It felt right to stand there, in front of the priest with their friends around. He just wished Eames would feel the same but the forger's face told a different story.

Eames was scared as hell, how could they bind Arthur to someone like him? Didn't they understand that Arthur needed his freedom? It wasn't right to put him in chains and force him to settle down with someone he might not love enough to stay forever. The Brit needed a while before he dared to look at Arthur. He was surprised at what he saw, he expected anger and disappointment but instead he found love and worry. He wouldn't lie and say that the point man did not look nervous because he was spooked but it was not the prospect of a future with him that freaked him out, it was something else. The fear of rejection maybe?

"I didn't know," Arthur whispered and hoped Eames wasn't angry with him.

"I know," he replied, Arthur looked too surprised to have known anything about it.

"We don't have to if you don't want to," the brunette offered, sadness crept into his eyes at the thought of rejection.

"Just if you don't want to," Eames wasn't sure what he wanted.

The priest shook his head in quiet amusement and took their little discussion as an okay. "Dearly beloved, we have gathered together to help these two lovers enter the bond of marriage. They have endured a lot of hardship but despite all that, their love grew and blossomed like roses. Breathtaking beautiful but able to defend themselves in times of hardship," he began before he read the classical variant. They felt like teenagers while they stood in front of the priest, worry and happiness mixed together and gave them a feeling of nervousness. More positive than negative. Eames remembered that he felt that way during his first date and his first night with Arthur.

Arthur knew Eames was worth it, he was worth to give up his home in America, he was worth to break with his family, they did not approve of his homosexually. An elbow to his ribs pulled him out of his thoughts and he blinked at the priest, who repeated his sentence. "I, Arthur, take you, Eames, to be my lawful wedded husband," Dom shoved a ring into his hand. Arthur took a deep calming breath and put the ring on Eames's finger. Dom had bought plain platinum bands.

It was Eames turn. "I, Eames, take you, Arthur, to be my lawful wedded husband," his hands shook while he put the ring into its rightful place.

"You can kiss the groom," the priest said cheerful. The crowd cheered.

Mrs. Brown and her guest fell silent, too stunned to even move.

"Dancing time," Steven yelled after their chaste kiss.

"I know it's cheesy and fulfils every cliché but hell, love songs aren't reserved for women. The message is what counts and this song feels like it was written for you," Dom raised his glass. "Let the party begin!"

Arthur and Eames blushed furiously. "May I have the pleasure of this dance?" There was so much warmth in his lover's, no husbands, eyes that he could not decline. He nodded.

Arthur put an arm around Eames waist to steady him, and the other arm was around his chest. "Take it easy," the brunette whispered. "To hell with the tact, but don't get used to it, when you can walk again I want a perfect dance, with sense of tact and no stomping on my feet."

Eames chuckled. "Okay," his eyes shone even more, Arthur loved his blue eyes. "I'm a little worried about the song they chose."

Arthur groaned, "They could enlighten us already, I'm dying of nervousness."

The blond tightened his hold around his husband's shoulders and looked him in the eye, "I can't believe we just married in jeans and t-shirt, in our garden with half the town, military and underworld around."

"Trust Dom to drive you into insanity," Arthur kissed Eames's cheek. "I like the thought of us being married," he dreaded the reply.

"Me too," Eames said after a long moment. "Is it really okay for you?"

"Of course, why shouldn't it be okay?"

"They forcefully chained you to me, they forced you to commit to me and they expect you to settle down with me. That was the reason you left that day, you didn't want to."

"They didn't force me," Arthur's gaze hardened. "I agreed to marry you because I want to. Your accident showed me how short our lives are. I don't want to waste my time anymore, I'm ready to bind myself to you. One day I make you believe that I love you most."

"Firecracker," Eames huffed lovingly, he missed Arthur's fiery side. "Sadly I can't keep up with you at the moment."

"Who cares?" The point man would make Eames understand that the ability to walk and read was not important in the eyes of love. Love does not care for blindness, paraplegia or the like, all she cares for is the soul.

"I care," Eames whispered back, hating himself for his weakness.

"Then I'll teach you not to," he initiated a loving but breathtaking kiss.

Their kiss ended with an applause and their first song that night. They blinked their tears away, it was Mal's song. It wasn't her wedding song but she once told them that love was supposed to be like that, it was her part in their wedding.

Looking in your eyes I see a paradise  
this world that I found is too good to be true  
standing here beside you want so much to give you  
this love in my heart that I'm feeling for you

Let them say we're crazy I don't care 'bout them  
put your hand in my hand baby don't ever look back  
let the world around us just fall apart  
baby we can make it if we're heart to heart

And we can build this dream together stand in storm forever  
nothing's gonna stop us now  
and if this world runs out of lover we'll still have each other  
nothing's gonna stop us nothing's gonna stop us now

Arthur enjoyed Eames warm body against his, it reminded him of the fact that Eames was alive. It would have not taken much for Eames to die on the wet road, surrounded by strangers, most likely heartless gawkers. It was a close call. Eames could call himself lucky that he wasn't paraplegic and/or mentally disabled. He was sure he'd love Eames the same way but it would have been a lot harder. Arthur was thankful for the miracle, they both knew the forger got away from death somehow.

The Brit was adorable, he couldn't tell him of course, but his expression seemed cheekier at times and his eyes betrayed him more than they did before. It was easier to read him, after you learned the signs, and it made it easier to commit to him. He finally learned to understand him.

Eames had given him so much over all those years and it was time to pay him back. There was so much he wanted to give Eames. Love, safety, a home, family. It wouldn't be easy but possible. The forger deserved it. The future belonged to them, come whatever may. They would stand together and no one could stop them. Aside from themselves, maybe.

I'm so glad I've found you I'm not gonna lose you  
whatever it takes I will stay here with you  
take it to the good times see it through the bad times  
whatever it takes is what I'm gonna do

Let them say we're crazy what do they know  
put your arms around me baby don't ever let go  
let the world around us just fall apart  
baby we can make it if we're heart to heart

And we can build this dream together stand in storm forever  
nothing's gonna stop us now  
and if this world runs out of lovers we'll still have each other  
nothing's gonna stop us nothing's gonna stop us

Ooh all that I need is you – all that I ever need  
in my heart that I want to do  
is hold you forever forever and ever

(A./N.: Nothing's gonna stop us now is sung and belongs to the band Starship. I have absolutely nothing to do with it)

Arthur did so much for him. He was there when everyone else stopped believing in him. The point man came back for him and until now he stayed true to his promise and stayed by his side. But for how long? He would give anything for Arthur even when it meant to part, for weeks or months. A job here and there couldn't hurt and would do his lover some good. He loved his job. They would never divorce, so much he knew. He believed Arthur when he said he loved him but he didn't believe that he would stay forever. But it did not matter in the end, everything Eames wanted was Arthur in his life and he got him. They might thought Arthur was an idiot to care for a cripple, and Eames wasn't an exception, but it didn't matter as long Arthur loved him. Long distance relationships can work too. He had lost his dreams the day he awoke in the sterile hospital bed but something told him that Arthur held on to his dreams.

Would he share his dreams? Or would he leave, in the believe that Eames had his own dreams he wanted to chase?

He eyed his lover for a while and the answer hit him.

Their dreams; from now on they were chasing their dreams. Eames often admired the love radiating from Arthur's eyes but today was different.

The love was different. Kind of heavier than normal. It was almost oppressive. Eames loved it to be the center of Arthur's affection, but the amount of affection scared him a little. It seemed so obscure, it was a sight of the American he never witnessed before.

Proud. He felt proud to wake such feelings within their stoic point men and he was proud to have friends like Yusuf, Dom and the others. He wasn't alone and he would never be. It was time to fight for what he wants. It was time to fulfill new wishes.

"We can build this dream together," he sang, breath tickling Arthur's ear. His fellow friends joined him, and finally even Arthur.

They all sang the rest of the song together, with vigour and joy, raising their glasses to the sky.

Sending a message to the world.

Love, friendship, brothers in arms, comrades, family.

They all would stick together , no matter what.


	8. Help me understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They love each other and try to be patient but do they truly understand what's going on in each other's minds?

"Good morning," Arthur kissed Eames, it was his favorite way to wake his husband.

"'morning," he mumbled sleepily.

"Get up," he laughed and threw his pillow at Eames.

"Yes master," he was still tired but Arthur said that he wanted to give him his birthday present. Yesterday's events had interfered with his plans a little.

Dom and Ariadne made breakfast, they were as eager to find out what Arthur had planned as Eames. After a quick breakfast and shower Arthur announced that they had to drive 34 kilometre.

They were confused but followed his order. "Can't you give me a hint?" Eames used his best puppy-look against him but Arthur was immune.

"Nope," he wasn't as immune against this kind of look as they thought but it was better to let them believe in it. It was hard to deny him the answer but even a hint would spoil the surprise.

"Do I get a pony?" He batted his lashes.

"Hell no, what are you a girl?" Arthur looked at him irritated before his gaze returned to the road in front of them.

"Maybe," the Brit chuckled.

"I always wanted a pony but my mom said it wouldn't fit into the garage," Ariadne added.

Eames burst out laughing, it was nice to hear him laugh that way. It seemed the party had done wonders to his stricken mind.

"No pony then," Eames smiled at her. "I always wanted a house. My mum worked a lot and I thought a house would please her. Not that we could have afforded a house, we could barely pay the rent for the shabby flat in an industrialized apartment block. I don't want to go back there, never again."

"No happy memories?" Dom looked out the window.

"No, not really," he missed a few friends he had back then but most of them were in jail and the ones for whom life turned out to be good moved away a long time ago. "Just poverty, violence and desperation. Our mums were different, the women held the slum together."

"And fathers?" Ariadne asked warily.

"Working, drunk or gone," Eames watched the landscape pass by. It was only fair to share some parts of his life with his friends. He never confined in them before and after all they did they deserved his trust.

"What kind of father was yours?" Dom hoped he didn't go out on a limb.

"He worked, he drank and one day he was gone."

"I'm sorry," Ariadne said sadly, she couldn't imagine how parents could do that. Dom said nothing, he knew how his childhood must have been. He got yelled at, he got beaten, his mom too and in the end he was on his own being forced to be a man. He had a similar fate.

"Nothing to be sorry for," he turned his head to look at her. "It's not your fault. It's ours."

"No, it's your father's fault," Dom broke his silence. "He was too weak to be a real man so he beat his wife and child just to feel strong once a day."

"Speaking from experience?" Eames asked, even though the answer was clear. It was nice to know he had somebody who actually understood what he went through.

"Yes," he looked into the rearview mirror and made eye contact with Arthur. The younger man had witnessed some of his more violent family gatherings when they were young.

Eames nodded, the conversation was over.

"We're nearly there," Arthur announced after a dozen long minutes. He pulled into a driveway, "Here we are."

Dom helped Eames out of the car but never stopped starring at the country house.

"Happy birthday Darling," Arthur flashed him a grin, but inwardly he was more than unsure of himself.

"That... you... Is it...," Eames couldn't form a sentence or coherent thought. They stood in front of an old mansion. The building was rather old and huge but it seemed to be in good shape. It was a beautiful country house, probably around 150 or 200 years old.

"We have 8 bedrooms and baths, a well fitted kitchen large enough to move freely in it. A dining hall, living room, home cinema, gym, pool, and leisure room.

Everything you see around here is ours, too. Lake, wood, basketball court, football pitch and playground. The next town is just ten minutes away," Arthur explained, not looking at Eames.

The forger was still too stunned to say anything, he looked around in awe and couldn't grasp the thought that this was actually his.

We own a house?

It must have cost a fortune?

He didn't realize that he spoke his last question out loud.

"Don't worry about it," Arthur finally looked at him, the look on Eames face was adorable. "I inherited some money a few years ago as my grandfather died and I sold my house.

And we're not exactly poor," he grinned, they made good money over the years. "It's partly Saito's birthday present too."

Eames eyebrows rose in surprise, "He... how much? Why?"

"Because he likes you, very much and he will offer you a few jobs, easy things without the danger to get caught. Just wait and see," Arthur gazed back at the house. "He considers you a friend and he wants his friends to be happy," he did everything to avoid the topic that he sold his own house, "and we paid the larger amount don't worry." Not by far though, but once someone bought the mansion his aunt inherited to him, 80 percent of the country house would be theirs. Not that it mattered who paid how much.

Eames needed time to process the information, he couldn't believe it. "So this is ours?" He spread his arms.

"Yes," Arthur got down on one knee and pulled Eames into a hug. "Ours."

"You sold your house," the forger stated, bad timing, Arthur sighed. "I have no use for a house in the States."

"It's your home."

"No, you are my home and you're in England, so it makes England my home."

"You loved that house."

"You loved your flat," Arthur shot back, slightly annoyed.

Eames picked up on his mood and dropped the topic, it wasn't worth fighting over. "Thank you," he said a little too stiff. "It's beautiful."

"Let's go inside," Arthur got up and lead them inside. The furnishings were exquisite, not too old fashioned but not too modern to destroy the flair. Warm colours and wood greeted them combined with the smell cedar wood.

Eames fell in love with the house, his hand ghosted over a dresser before the stairs caught his attention. A stair lift. They thought of everything, "Thank you," he nodded in the direction of the lift. He was on his best way but he had to train for a few more months before he could jump around like his old self. Maybe more than a few months but it was foreseeable.

"You're welcome," Arthur enjoyed Eames happiness, not catching on to his lover's thoughtful mood.

"The house and property are awesome," Dom stated, he wished he had a house like that but it wasn't like his own house could not compete with this one.

"I found it by chance. The owner put it up for sell on the internet," he remembered. "Saito helped me to get it. Rich business guys are more his game partners than mine. I don't like them and I hate to negotiate with them."

"Was it legal?" Dom tilted his head a little to the right and shook it.

"More or less, I'm not sure," the young man confessed. Dom grunted.

"When do we move in?" Eames asked, not looking at them.

"Next week, if you want to. We can put your house up for sale," Arthur offered. Eames nodded, not sure if he was awake or trapped within a dream. "Dom?" He waited until Arthur was not around, "Am I awake?"

Dom swallowed hard, his friends eyes were filled with sadness, "Yes you are. It's real Eames, check your totem."

Eames nodded, he had left it at his house, "Will he stay? The house is too huge for one person."

He took Dom by surprise, "I'm pretty sure he will stay. I can't promise you anything but he seems determined."

Some of the sadness left his eyes, "Thank you Dom."

"Anything for you my friend," Dom put an arm around him, they never showed much affection towards each other what didn't mean that it wasn't there.

"I'm moody again. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he felt sorry for his friend, he was trapped inside his own hell at times. He was always thoughtful and sensible but the accident changed something in him, it was serious that much Dom could see. He was sure Eames self-confidence, that part that wasn't an act, went to hell together with his faith. On good days he was his old self, or near the mark, he needed more time to adjust than they'd thought.

It was sad how yesterdays happiness had vanished within hours. Oh, Dom had no doubt that he was still happy about it, it was a day to remember, but his own self-doubts overshadowed what was right in front of him. A happy life with the man he loved most and nothing could tear them apart. Cobb prayed that he would be able to see it, too, one day.

On the other hand he had to admit that they had screwed up, royally. Six months passed before they looked for him, they were supposed to be friends.

Eames counted on them but they closed their eyes and let it go.

He went into hiding to avoid Arthur, they thought.

He's somewhere in Mombasa pouting like a child, they thought.

But they should have known better.

Eames was persistent and would not hide for long, he would avoid Arthur, that's for sure but he would never stop his way of life.

He was the best, he didn't need them to be successful. Mostly they needed him.

Eames took the jobs because he liked Cobb's team and Dom knew that. He loved Arthur, he adored little Ariadne and Yusuf was his best friend. Dom felt as if he was something close to a brother, the brother Eames never head. Someone he could rely on, who took matters out of his hands. God knows Eames knew what responsibility meant.

I would probably mistrust us too, when I would be in his place, Dom thought and sighed inwardly.

::::::::::::

"Just tell me if you dislike the house," ungrateful wretch.

"I do like the house," it was the truth, but he wasn't worth all the money, especially not if his fears came true.

"Doesn't look like it," the brunette threw his shirt into his dresser. "We're moving tomorrow and your mopping the last two weeks, I gave you an extra week so you could settle things but you didn't, so don't tell me there is something that holds you here," he spread his arms.

"A little late isn't it?" Eames stared at Arthur, trying to be strong.

"What?"

"Has the thought ever crossed your mind that I might want to live here?"

"Liar. You don't like it here and I know you always wanted a house, a real one," Arthur was highly annoyed by now.

"I don't want to fight," Eames wheeled out of the room, leaving a stunned Arthur behind.

"Why are you fighting so much the last few days," Dom was tired, his friends were on the best way to seal their downfall.

"I can't do this anymore," Arthur slumped down on the bed, burying his face in his hands. "I try to be the strong wrong one, I try to be understanding, I try to love him no matter what but he's getting on my nerves. My guilt is eating at me but my patience runs thin. He doesn't try to read, to concentrate. At least he tries to walk. I care for him, day in and day out, but I feel like I'm tilting against windmills. He drives the few friends away he found during his time of need. I shouldn't have married him on a whim."

"You're exactly doing what he expects from you," Dom leaned against the doorframe.

"What?" Arthur looked up, eyes wide.

"He's waiting for us to leave him, he's waiting for YOU to leave him."

"We are over it," or not?

"No, Arthur. You are not," the older man sat down next to Arthur. "I know it must be hard for you but pretend you were in his place, just for a moment."

"I can't," he was too agitated to concentrate.

"Wait a moment." Dom left the room to get the PASIV device, "Let's try this."

Dom hooked them up and set the timer for twenty minutes.

Dom was the dreamer and was everything but gentle with Arthur.

The point man got hit by a car as he crossed a street, the pain as he landed on the asphalt was mind numbing.

He could feel blood inside his mouth, he could feel how he was slowly choking on it.

He could feel how the broken bone in his arm pierced the skin, his back and head was killing him.

His vision was blurry, it felt like eternity until the medics arrived.

Dom changed the scenario after Arthur's vision went black.

Arthur woke up in a white room, he tried to turn his head to gather information but something twinged in his throat, a tube, he realized.

Who was talking to him?

What the hell is she saying? The language doesn't sound familiar.

Hey, where is she going?

A man came into the room with the woman in tow, he said something but Arthur couldn't make sense of it. He understood bits and pieces though.

God, that hurts! They checked his wounds and removed the tube.

Arthur lay in the sterile room, for what felt like days. Nurses came to talk with him, once in a while but he was mostly alone.

One day he got visited by a tall man he helped him to eat.

Why can't I hold the damn spoon? It isn't that complicated to lift a spoon and put it into the mouth.

The man got impatient and his behavior turned from friendly to rough over the days.

A woman visited him two hours after the man left. She helped him to talk, to remember how to do it right and concentrate. She was nice, her voice was deep and soothing.

She wasn't patient either. After a week she called him stupid. She apologized afterwards and told him that they fired a colleague and she has to work twice as much, because it was cheaper to employ just one and a three quarter speech therapists instead of three fulltime therapists.

He tried to console her as best he could but his heart broke a little more at the thought that no one cared for him.

Maybe he was stupid?

Where is Eames? He's always here when I need him, not that I ever told him when I needed him. He just knows.

A thought intruded his thoughts, "He isn't coming, he does not care."

No the voice is wrong, Eames will come. I know he will. He loves me...

"He does not, not the way you do."

Shut up, Arthur brought shaky hands up to his ears.

The nurse gave him a funny look as she came to pick him up for physical therapy.

You have to try harder the man said. You have to fight he said.

All Arthur could think was, what for?

After a few more painful weeks and the realization that Eames would not come he cursed himself for living.

:::::::::

Arthur awoke with a start, tears streaming down his face. "AHHH," he raged. "GOD," he pressed his fists against his temples. His heart raced and he was close to hyperventilate.

Dom removed the device and put it away to give Arthur some time to cope with what he had seen and felt.

Arthur rocked back and forth, staring at the wall in front of him. "Arthur," Dom cupped the back of his neck, rubbing soothing circles over the skin with his thumb.

"I had no idea. I tried to imagine how it must have been but nothing compares to ... this," he took a shaky breath, his guilt reached a level he never considered as possible. "They screwed with his head. I wasn't there to protect him."

"We can't change the past but we can try to understand him," Dom said firmly. He tried to gather as much information as he could over the months to piece the puzzle together. He wanted to know who cared for Eames, who trained him? How did they treat him?

The result of his inquiries were startling.

The world is going down the drain, was his first and only thought.

"I expected too much, too soon. I gave him not enough time," it seemed so simple to fix the mess but in reality it wasn't. He made it worse. He earned his chunks of his trust and lost it again after he pushed too hard. He gained it back and pushed again.

"I should take it easy," Arthur spoke more to himself than Dom.

"Maybe you should."

"He's emotionally broken too, right?" He cursed himself for not considering his mental condition enough.

"He does not trust us enough, but we can't blame him," the older man sighed. "We meant well after abandoning him but we rushed it. He isn't ready to give us all he has, so we have to take what we can get."

Arthur nodded, closing his eyes. He felt like the dream drained all the life out of him.

Eames stopped in front of the living room and considered to go back as he heard Dom.

It was unlike him but he was too nosy not to listen. He might learn something he could use to fix their relationship.

He stopped listening after a few minutes, he couldn't stand to be near them at the moment.

The Park was his place of refuge, the air was still cool and he could see his breath when he looked closely.

Betrayal was the main emotion in his heart at that moment. Arthur had said that he loved him, he said that he would never leave but was guilt the only reason to stay?

Arthur loved him, he had no doubt.

But everything else was a lie.

He wasn't as calm and loving as he wanted Eames to believe.

It was Arthur's goal to be his tower of strength, he needed to ease his guilt and he pushed himself into a life he might not want at all.

What if Arthur did not want to live with him? What if their on and off relationship had been enough for him to be happy?

Eames felt like he trapped Arthur inside his own life with no way to escape.

It was hard to love someone and see him suffer but it was even harder to set the person free.

It might be better to set Arthur free, to release him from his unwanted duties.

He could heal on his own, he did it before.

There were two options whether he continued to rely on Arthur for help or he did it on his own, but the result would be the same anyway.

Arthur would leave because he couldn't stand the pressure anymore or he would leave because Eames did not need him anymore. The thought that the point man stayed either way seemed too unreal to give it a serious consideration.

Deep down he believed Arthur when he said he wanted to stay, but he doubted he would be happy with his choice.

Arthur believed in what he said to Eames but the risk that he would, sooner or later, crack under the pressure he put upon himself and run was high.

Eames sighed heavily, only time could tell the answer to his questions.

The forger looked at his watch and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

::::::::::::

"Where have you been?" Arthur looked tired and drained.

"At the lake," Eames undressed on his own, swatting Arthur's hand away as he tried to help.

Hurt flashed through the brunette's eyes. "Let me...," but the forger blocked his attempts to help.

Arthur gave up and lay down on the bed, watching Eames's every move.

Eames lost his balance as he tried to reach the comb on the top shelve but he was fast enough to steady himself with help of the sink.

Arthur was half way out of bed as he heard Eames say, "Don't." The point man had a hard time not to disrespect Eames's order. He wanted nothing more than to reach out for him, to make it alright.

Eames turned his back on Arthur once he was in bed but Arthur couldn't let it go. He had to do something so he put an arm around Eames and rolled him on his back before he rested his head on the strong scarred chest. One hand rested flat above Eames heart.

The Brit struggled weakly, not wanting to hurt his lover but Arthur tightened his embrace with every move he made. So he gave in.

A warm liquid on his chest made him aware that Arthur was crying, his body trembled while he tried to suppress any noises.

Without thinking Eames put his arms around the shaking man on his chest, he couldn't stand to see Arthur that way. The point man was strong and sarcastic, his favorite kind of humor. He shouldn't have to cry, not because of him.


	9. Set you free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eames wants a better future for Arthur than being bound to a no one. The problem is Arthur wants it this way.

Eames was groggy he had held Arthur the whole night, even after the young man fell asleep.

Dom and Ariadne helped them to move in and unpack before they headed for the airport. Phillipa and James needed them.

"Get some rest while I make dinner," Arthur didn't look him in the eye. He avoided his gaze since they woke up that morning.

Eames nodded and made himself comfortable on the sofa, he couldn't believe how huge but comfortable the living room was.

He fell asleep during an episode of the walking dead, he must have been more tired than he thought.

He noticed Arthur who watched him from the doorway with a kind smile on his face, "Dinner is ready."

"Okay," he followed Arthur into the dining room. "Looks great."

"Thank you," Arthur was a hero behind the stove but he wouldn't tell him that.

They ate in silence, their fight still hung in the air like a unscalable wall.

"We can watch a movie tonight, if you want to," Arthur tried to stir a conversation.

"Would be lovely," Eames stared at his plate, poking the food back and forth. "I'm sorry," he said finally.

"What?" Arthur looked up from his plate.

"I'm sorry," for everything, he added mentally.

"Nah, we have overreacted," the happiness returned into Arthur's eyes.

"Yeah, we have."

"I love you," Arthur felt like he didn't say it enough.

"I know," Eames smiled at him.

:::::::::::

Arthur thought their fight was over after their talk two weeks ago but it seemed he was wrong. Eames was rarely at home anymore, he left the house early in the morning and returned towards evening, after that he locked himself into the leisure room every so often.

Arthur was on his wit's end, he felt lonely and missed his lover's presence.

He tried to confront him once but he just said that it wasn't his concern. The forger said he should take a new job with Dom or do whatever he wanted to do.

It hurt.

Arthur tried to follow him but his lover was too clever to fall for Arthur's tricks, their fight that evening was everything but pleasant.

Free time was something Arthur didn't value, at least when he was alone. He wasn't sure when this happened but he disliked being alone.

Arthur heard the front door open and close, he listened how Eames settled down in the living room after he took ,probably, a beer out of the fridge. He peeked into the living room to make sure the other man was fine, of course he wasn't.

Arthur had never seen him this tired before. Worry crept into his heart but Eames wouldn't let him care for him.

"I got you a job with Steven, it will take a week, at the longest," Arthur was dumbstruck.

"WHAT!" You asshole.

"He needs a point man and asked if you were available," Eames did not dare to look at Arthur.

"You can't decide such things without me."

Eames grunted.

"What does that mean again?" Arthur was hurt and when he was hurt he got angry.

"I can give him a call and cancel," the blond offered.

"No," Arthur hissed. "We need some space," it was a mistake to stay.

"There's a envelope with information on the desk to your right," he pointed with his beer bottle lazily in direction of the desk but his eyes never met Arthur's.

Without a word Arthur grabbed the envelope and stormed into their bedroom, locking the door.

Eames sighed deeply.

Arthur needed this. He needs some freedom.

After the job he could decide if he really wants to stay or if he preferred a long-distance relationship.

It was better that way.

Arthur would never permit himself to leave.

The point man sat on their bed and studied the information. No matter how interesting the job sounded, the betrayal had stung.

He never thought Eames would want him to leave. Maybe it was for the best.

Maybe he shouldn't have come back, they weren't meant to be.

Or it was something entirely else, it was hard to read his lover since their fight. He guarded his emotions closely.

Do you have found someone else?

Have you found someone who's better suited to be by your side?

He rubbed his tears angrily away. "I hate you sometimes," regretting the words the moment they left his mouth.

Arthur put the information away and packed his suitcase. His flight details revealed that he had to leave at 6 a.m. the next morning.

Spain, he wasn't in Spain for a long time.

He unlocked the door before he went to bed but Eames did not come.

:::::::::::::::

"Arthur nice of you to help us out," Steven greeted him.

"Why am I here?" The job was interesting but not difficult, at least not for someone like Steven.

"We need a competent point man and Eames said you didn't work for months. He thinks you need a change of scenery."

"He said you'd requested my presence," Arthur frowned, Eames lied. He never flat out lied to him.

"Yeah that's the official story," he agreed to help his friend but he would use the chance to close the rift between them.

"Change of scenery?" Arthur arched a brow as the previous words sunk in.

"He wants you to be happy and honestly you're a workaholic."

"I was happy where I was a few hours ago," he stated.

"That's not true, both of you know it." Steven sighed, "Come, let's get the job done."

The point man nodded, he was thinking about what Steven had said while they drove to their meeting place.

The job wasn't as easy as they thought but it made it even more interesting, he had missed that, a lot.

The only negative about the job was that he missed Eames, terribly.

::::::::::

"Try to concentrate Mr. Eames, what's up with you today?" A middle aged woman, with dark skin and strands of silver in her locks said. She was still pretty for her age, especially with her warm personality.

"I miss my husband," he smiled shyly.

"Where is he?"

"On a business trip, he stayed at home to care for me as long as he could but it's time to go back to work," it wasn't exactly a lie.

"Oh," she said. "We will slow down a bit then. But just today," she raised a finger to emphasize her words.

"Thank you," she loved his smile when he thanked her. He was one of the few patients who meant it. The kid was honest to the bone.

After a long hour his therapy was over and he headed to the next one.

Since their fight he did everything he should had done months before.

Physiotherapy, speech therapy, psychotherapy, ergotherapy and he continued to train during his spare time.

That's why he locked himself up most evenings, he mostly tried to read and write.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" His new physiotherapist asked. "You look tired. I think you should slow down."

"No," he wanted to fight his own weaknesses and limitations.

"Eames," the man said gently. "It's not going faster that way. You need rest or you'll break down, in the near future."

"I have just two appointments today. You and Maria. I visited her before I came to you, so 15 more minutes and I'm going to slow down for today, okay?" He grinned.

The man sighed while he shook his head, "Pighead."

"I know Jamie," Eames gave him a thankful nod before they continued.

Home was too quiet without Arthur, Eames realized. When he was honest he even missed to be coddled by Arthur.

The time they spent apart gave him enough time to learn without hiding. Arthur would not allow him to push himself that hard. The problem was he was possibly right but he needed it, for himself.

One day he'd slow down but not now. He did not worry about himself.

The only thing that haunted and worried him since they parted was that his husband had left without saying goodbye. He was just gone the next morning.

::::::::::::::

The week passed by in a blur. He kept himself too occupied to have a chance to miss Arthur constantly. The evenings he spent alone were hard enough.

They reminded him of the days they spent apart. Arthur in America, Eames in Mombasa.

Just seeing each other during jobs, or on very rare occasions even without a job as an alibi.

A lovely night followed by months apart. That was their game for years and he felt the same way back then.

Arthur's pretty voice, his dimples when he granted him a smile. His tall but muscular body, the prettiest face Eames had ever seen.

His heart ached at these thoughts and he drowned his pain with beer.

Eight days passed until Arthur returned. The point man was scared to come home.

Eight days could be a long time and they didn't part the best way.

The job had lightened his spirit and he had to confess that he liked it but what he clearly disliked during that time was Eames's absence.

The nights were lonely and he couldn't stop worrying.

He never thought of himself as a mother hen but he had to admit that he was horribly overprotective at times but just for Eames. The rest of the world could go down in flames for all he cared.

"Eames?" No answer so he put his suitcase away first before he peeked into the living room.

The forger seemed to sleep, the T.V. was running.

Arthur approached Eames to check his temperature, he was a little warm and his skin felt clammy. "Eames."

The forger opened his eyes "You're back?" He asked sleepily.

"Of course, don't sound surprised," Arthur pulled his hand away, "Have you eaten?"

"I'm not hungry," he was too exhausted to think about eating. Arthur grunted his disbelieve before he left the other man alone.

None of them was sure how to behave, what to say...

:::::::::::::::::

He went into the kitchen to get a beer, he stared in confusion at the fridge. A bright green post it stuck on the fridge.

' I love you ' was written on it. He took the piece of paper into his shaky hands and read it again.

He pressed a hand to his mouth and chuckled into it, it was a mix between a laugh and sob.

It was Eames handwriting, not as neat as it used to be but unmistakable Eames.

"Arthur?" Eames got up as fast he could as he heard a startled noise, the expression on his lover's face worried him greatly. Arthur stood in the door way, one hand pressed to his chest. His face seemed paler than it was before he left for the job, and the circles under his eyes got darker over the time but the look in his eyes was new. He seemed in shock? Eames couldn't define it.

"Thank you," Arthur said after the third time Eames called him by his name.

"What for?"

Arthur opened the hand in front of his chest to reveal the message.

"It's not pretty but it's a start," he shrugged, his ears turned red.

"It is pretty," Arthur pulled him closer. "It's the prettiest message I ever got," he kissed the forger.

"If you say so," Eames breathed against Arthur's lips.

"Yeah, I say so."

"I missed you," Eames looked away, scared of what he might see in his husband's eyes.

"I missed you too," Arthur cupped Eames face with his hands and forced him to look at him. "I finally know why you did it."

"You do?"

"Yeah," he licked his lips nervously. "It was your way to show me that I need my work. I appreciate that but I need you more. If you want me to choose than I will choose you."

"We can continue our long-distance relationship. I'm fine with it," he was not but when it made Arthur happy...

"Absolutely not," never again, "It was not fair to you and I don't love being a point man enough to leave you for months. It would be nice to get a week once in a while but not more."

"You get as much time as you want," Eames's heart raced.

"Eames?" His lover's face lost some colour. "Sit down," he helped him onto the sofa, "Do you need an ambulance?"

"No," he just ignored the red flag his body was waving at him for days, "I'm just exhaust."

Arthur sat down on the sofa next to Eames and forced his lover to lay down, with his head on Arthur's lap.

"You forced yourself into our relationship because it was the right thing to do. Your guilt and shame told you to stay," Eames closed his eyes.

"You heard us," the brunette realized.

"Partly, I couldn't stand to listen. But I know that you regret our marriage."

"No, I was just angry," he stroke through Eames's soft hair, feeling scars under his fingertips. "I was angry at you, at myself, at the world. I was impatient."

"I came to the conclusion that I want to set you free."

"Absolutely not," Eames was surprised by the vehemence behind those words.

"You are not happy."

"You aren't happy either," Arthur argued. "I want to continue my work, that's true but the conditions changed. I'm not alone anymore. I have you and I will be damned if I leave you behind. One week every few months, that's all I will ever ask of you."

"I don't doubt that you love me and that you want to stay but..."

"I know. I think at the beginning I forced myself to stay because you needed me but I learned pretty fast what it meant to care for someone. I'm here because I want to stay, I don't talk myself into believing that I want to and it's not my guilt anymore what holds me here. I love you, plain and simple."

"If it's what you want," there was amusement in Eames tone.

"It's exactly what I want," Arthur sighed in relieve. He could feel Eames relax, "I can read the basics," the blond stated proudly.

"Is that the reason you hide in the leisure room?" It made sense. The forger nodded.

"But what's with the rest of the day? I thought you don't want me around."

Eames turned his head to get a look at Arthur, "Never."

The brunette smiled. "Good," he leaned over to kiss his husband.

"Physiotherapy, ergotherapy, speech therapy and psychotherapy."

"What?"

"That is what I'm doing every day," he studied his lover's expression as the information sank in.

"That's too much," he frowned. "No wonder you're sick, your taking the day off tomorrow."

Eames chuckled, oh how he'd missed that, "As long you're here."

"Of course," the point man huffed, "Leave it to Mr. Eames to run himself into the ground while I'm not around."

"Smartass."

"Aw, you love me that way."

"That I do," they sealed their loving banter with a kiss.


	10. Family issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to go well until Arthur's mother shows up.

"Let me help you," Arthur took Eames's favorite pajama out of the dresser, oh how he'd missed that.

"Thank you," Eames plopped down on their bed and took a deep breath, he was so tired.

"You look like shit," Arthur huffed.

The forger raised a brow, "Look who's talking," he chuckled.

Arthur pouted while he helped Eames to change, "When was the last time you had a decent night's sleep?"

"I don't know."

"Milk and honey?" The younger man offered.

"No," Eames laughed. "Just you," he added lovingly.

Arthur caressed Eames's cheek before he got rid of his clothes and searched for his pajama trouser, he couldn't find his shirt. "Where is my pillow?"

Eames blushed furiously, "What makes you think that's not your pillow?"

"There is a little tear in the fabric, close to the third button. It's your pillow."

"I.."

A huge smile appeared on the point man's face, "Does that mean you can't sleep without me Mr. Eames? So where is my shirt?"

"I tell you once you tell me where my jumper is," seemed he wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep without at least the scent of his lover.

That statement coaxed an awkward cough out of the young man, "What makes you think I have it?"

"What makes you think I have yours?" Touché.

"I couldn't sleep the night before I left and I realized that it was easier to sleep with your smell around and your jumper lay next to the bed. I couldn't steal your pillow so I decided to take the jumper," he sighed.

"Great minds think alike," Eames took Arthur's shirt out from under his pillow.

"I never had trouble to sleep alone before I met you."

"Does that mean you missed me even before you moved in with me?"

"Yeah," Arthur said, Eames was his world. "But it was different though. I missed you, mostly, and it was okay for me but after you taught me what it meant to care for someone, truly care, it changed. During my trip to Spain I learned the hard way how much I need you to be close."

"I missed you too," Eames pulled Arthur closer. "Some time apart makes you treasure all the small things even more. The soft breathing next to you, the small movements during the night, the familiar smell, the warmth radiating from the body next to you. It was cold and lonely without you."

Arthur rubbed his cheek against Eames's strong chest to make himself more comfortable ,"I missed all that too, I even missed our fights."

"You did?"

"It's better than no contact at all," he put an arm around Eames's torso and rolled half on top of his lover. "Like I said, a week once in a while but more would border on torture."

"Remind me to wear my jumper the day before you leave," Eames smiled gently.

"Remind me to wear my shirt and leave it behind for you," he was surprised he forgot to take the shirt with him to Spain in the first place. Eames had given him the shirt a few years ago, it was meant as a joke but he couldn't throw it away even though the thing was dark red with a yellow McGyver print and the lettering 'What would Arthur do?'

"I just swipe it from your bag again," the blond grinned.

"Ahaaa," Arthur looked up, "and I thought you're a forger and not a pickpocket."

"Actually I'm both," Eames remembered how he stole bread for lunch once in a while. "I'm an expert to obtain food for dinner."

"You had to steal your food?" Arthur's eyes widened, he knew Eames had been poor but that was new.

"My mother was angry the first time, and the second, and the tenth time but I could see it in her eyes that she was grateful to have more than a slice of cheese and a can of vegetable for dinner. She gave the little food we had to me, I think she thought I believed her when she said that she had eaten and I could finish the rest. But it was hard not to notice how thin and sick she looked sometimes. It was easier after my father left. We had more money without all the alcohol."

"I feel guilty," Arthur confessed, "I was born into a rich family."

"Love you anyway," Eames smiled. "Tell me if I'm wrong but I think I got by far more love than you did."

"Everything I got was money, my mother spends all her time with charity projects. Not that it is a bad thing but her motives aren't pure. It's a matter of prestige. Her goal is it to be the perfect housewife, the perfect mother figure, the perfect person. She would never get her hands dirty for someone in need. She just talks big and flashes her smile to raise money for the poor. The credit for the real work behind all that should go to the social workers, volunteers and all the others.

I had to be a model child, intelligent, well-educated and pretty. I hated the balls I had to attend. My mother tried to set me up with her friends daughters. You have to choose a girl with our status , she said. I hated her for that. She knew damn well I don't like women but she ignored it, she still does.

I think I joined the army to spite her and to find my own peace of mind."

"Now I'm pitying you." Eames caressed Arthur's back, his lover's childhood wasn't funny either, "How does your sister cope with it?"

"She's like her. There was a time I thought she found her own way but I was wrong. She turned into our mother."

"She might find her luck one day," the forger mused, "I think I turned your world upside down while I tried to woo you."

"That's an understatement." Arthur couldn't deny that it was hard to adjust to someone like Eames, "but I'm glad that I got the chance to make you my family."

"Sorry love but your mother is an idiot," Arthur was surprised by Eames harsh words, "A mother should treasure her child no matter what. Homosexual, transsexual or whatever, it's okay. It's nothing to be ashamed of, being poor is nothing to be ashamed of, being less smart than others is nothing to be ashamed of. She has to learn that humans are individuals and not perfect little robots."

"We should write that on the Christmas cards this year," Arthur chuckled, he loved it when Eames got protective.

"Better not or she'll sue me and I love our house."

"God I missed you," Arthur sighed delighted and closed his eyes, that was the Eames he remembered.

Eames huffed in surprise, "You should thank the therapists next time we see them."

"Oh, I will. I'm so proud of you I can't put it into words."

"Then say nothing at all and show me," a little wicked grin graced his lips.

"Sure you're up to it," Arthur said slyly while his hand wandered down Eames's body, "because I love you very veeeery much."

Eames nodded eagerly as the warm sensation running through his body stole his words away.

::::::::::::::

"What is that?" Eames held a letter in his hand. Arthur had returned two weeks ago and their relationship wasn't what it used to be. For the first time in ages they were really and truly happy together. The feeling of guilt lessened, the shame for being different was less pregnant.

Arthur got up and took the letter. "The broke finally found a buyer for the house," he said while he read.

"I thought your house was already sold?"

"My aunt left me her house after she died. It's a huge mansion and it was difficult to find a buyer."

"You sold your aunts house?"

"Yeah, I don't like the house and kept it out of sentiment, Saito get's the money for the house," he lifted a finger and motioned at the ceiling.

"I thought it's already paid."

"It is but I don't like the thought that Saito gave us such an expensive gift," Arthur confessed.

"How much belongs to us?"

"With the money I get for my aunt's house 80 percent. The house belongs to us, but Saito sponsored the lift, football pitch, basketball court and playground."

"Why?"

"To help me build our future," Arthur beamed just a little nervous.

"Children?" Eames asked hopeful.

"You are a great person and I admire your courage to help the children which live in the slum. So I thought we could offer shelter to them. Do you remember Tyler?"

Eames nodded, the young man was green and blue under his shirt. I pissed her off, it was my fault, he had said.

"I want to give them a new home, without violence, alcohol and drugs. We don't have to if you don't want to. It was just an idea," his nervousness grew.

"I fell in love again," Eames took a deep breath to steady his racing heartbeat. "I'd love to," he pulled Arthur into a tight embrace, "You know me so well, it's a little scary at times."

Arthur chuckled in relief, "Of course I know you, I love you, silly."

"Is it what you want?" Eames had to make sure.

"I do. I want to give them a home. It won't be easy but it's worth it. I don't want to work on the wrong side of the law anymore, at least not so often, and I don't want to spend months apart. Returning into the business would end with different jobs on different continents with different schedules..."

"We will be a hell of a family," Eames interrupted Arthur's nervous rambling, "thank you for dreaming. I lost my place in life and my dreams but you just gave my life a whole new meaning. I'm not your crippled side-kick. We are equals again."

"You thought we weren't equal?" Arthur chided, "You lost a few abilities but not your mind. Of course we're equal."

"I realize that, I surrender," he held up his hands in defense, smiling like a child in a candy shop.

"Geez," Arthur rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Mr. Eames you're the devil."

"I know," he said smug, Arthur sight deeply while he shook his head. He wanted to reply as his phone rang, "Hello?"

Eames gasped in surprises as Arthur held the phone as far as possible away from his ear "What were you thinking?" he heard someone yell, a woman.

Arthur looked at Eames in annoyance while he waited for the woman to stop yelling, "Who?", Eames mouthed.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "That Mr. Eames is my lovely mother," he chuckled as he saw the flabbergasted look on Eames face.

"Come to an end?!" Arthur held the phone close again, "I can't understand a single word when you're ranting... I know I'm sorry mother it wasn't my intention to be mean... Sarcasm? I'm not sarcastic... What do you want?... It's my house I do what I want... What do you mean you had plans?... Mom I am gay... I will not settle down with the governors daughter and I don't want to live in aunties house. I don't like it there... Homosexual mom, ever heard of it? ... Love you mom," he hung up not waiting for her to stop talking.

"Bloody hell," Eames said in disgust, "Love I really, really pity you right now."

"Thank you," he threw his phone onto the couch. "That's why my dad got divorced. He knew what was best for him."

"I'm impressed you stood up against her."

"Me too," Arthur laughed hysterically. "It's the first time since I was a soldier that I spoke to her this way. It's your fault," he gave his lover a mock glare.

"Sure, the poor English are at fault," Eames mocked.

"Not the English, just you," Arthur gave him a peck on the lips. "It's alright. She has to understand that I have my own life."

"So she's trying to set you up with the daughter of a governor?" Eames said in a cheeky tone.

"Yeah, she's rich, pretty, well-educated and shallow like a puddle."

"Sounds lovely." Eames grimaced, "I think you should stick with the ill-mannered Englishman you like so much."

"Hmm, should I?", Arthur initiated a loving kiss. "Yeah," Eames breathed against his lovers lips.

Arthur smirked before he kissed his Englishman with passion.

::::::::::::

Two days after the phone call his mother appeared on their doorsteps.

"Can I help you?" Eames opened the door because Arthur was still in the shower.

"I'm looking for Arthur," she studied him from head to toe, he could see that he didn't pass. "Who are you?" Eames grew impatient, he didn't like her and a heavy sense of foreboding spread through his body.

"I'm his mother," she said haughtily. He winced, "Come in," he motioned her to follow. A second person followed her, he didn't see her before. Arthur's sister, he mused.

They sat in the living room, the silence was unbearable, "Hey Eames, who was on the...", Arthur became silent. He heard the doorbell and thought Dom or Yusuf might be in England but he didn't think of his family.

"Mother," he said as polite as possible.

"Nice house," she looked around.

"Thank you," he slumped down on the second couch. "Why are you here?"

"Can't a mother visit her child?"

"No, first I didn't give you my address, second you never paid me a visit before," he rested his head on his palm.

"I'm here to take you home," she ignored Arthur's glare. "You should be able to afford a decent estate with the money you get for this," she waved her hand around, not sure how to describe the old building. "And I'm sure we will find someone who will employ your charity case over there," she pointed at Eames. The forger's eyes widened, was she for real? He seethed inwardly and glanced at Arthur. Oh-Oh, he cursed inside his head.

"What did you call him?" Arthur sat ramrod straight, his eyes glittered dangerously.

"You can take him with you if you must. Sophia is a generous woman, she will treat you well," the last part was meant for Eames. Arthur was a ticking time bomb, Eames realized and tried to find a solution as fast as possible. "I will remain here, thank you," the forger said sweetly.

"The next owner might not need your service," she mused aloud.

"Don't worry," Eames flashed her a smile, "I will be fine."

"When you say so," Mrs. Andersen frowned, at least she tried to. Eames would have found it funny how Botox could ruin a face if she weren't so dangerously close to get murdered.

He wanted to say something as he realized he didn't know her name, what was Arthur's real surname? He told him once Andersen would do, "Arthur," Eames warned. The younger man was too silent for his liking and his body language spoke volumes.

"He calls you by your first name?" His sister had the brass to actually look offended.

"OUT!" Arthur had enough, he tried to take deep breaths, count to 100 and whatever crossed his mind but it was impossible to calm down, "LEAVE!"

"Arthur," his mother chided. "We are guests and you have to treat us as such."

"You got the nerve to show up at my house, uninvited by the way, and demand that I come back to the states to marry this girl and you want me to be a first class host?" Eames put a hand on Arthur's knee to offer some comfort.

"News flash mom I want to live here," he pointed with both his index fingers to the ground, "and I do not like girls, I am happily married and I will not get divorced so you can shove that little bitch in my direction."

His mother's eyes widened, "She is a honorable woman."

"She has fucked half the upper-class before she hit 20," Arthur stated calmly, some of his anger fading.

"He's right," his sister confirmed.

"We will find someone else then."

"Mom, he is married. Have you listened to him at all?" She chided her mother for ignoring the facts.

She frowned repeating Arthur's words in her head, "Who is your... partner?"

Arthur buried his face in his hands with a groan and Eames used the chance to piss off his mother in law. He smiled broadly and waved at her.

"He's your... you are... him...?" She saw her social status shatter into pieces, "He's a cripple."

"Thank you very much," Eames mocked.

"How shallow do you think I am? I don't stop loving him because of an accident! I loved him before and I love him even more now. I almost lost him and I will be damned if I ever let him go again."

His speech brought tears to his sister's eyes, "Mom it's time to accept that he does not fit into your perfect little world."

"There are many man who try to be normal," Mrs. A. said.

"I am normal," Arthur stressed, "I am not abnormal or sick. I am your son and I love you and it pains me to know that you can't accept my choices, that you can't see that normal is just a word dependent on society and person."

"I can't accept that," she shook her head, "It's not normal."

"My mum tended to say that I'm special," Eames smiled at the memory, "God made me special because my soul mate got the same gender and whenever someone said that I'm acting against God's will she used the argument that god does not make mistakes to shut them up."

"She is out of her mind," Arthur's mother huffed, she wasn't a believer.

"True, 'cause she's dead," Eames said, squeezing Arthur's knee.

"I'm sorry," Arthur's sister offered friendly, she liked her brother's hubby a lot.

"Arthur you will come home with us. You will see," she glanced at Eames, her eyes clearly stated that their relationship wasn't meant to last and it would be Eames fault.

"No mother I will not," Arthur was sure.

"Can I talk to you for a moment in private," his sister asked, she was scared of their mother.

Arthur nodded and got up, Eames remained where he was he wouldn't give in.

::::::::::::::

"If you want to convert me to live the right way, don't. Just don't," he raised his hands in defense.

"I want to tell you how proud I am," she meant what she said. "You're strong enough to fight her."

"You were strong enough, too, all those years ago, what happened?"

"I don't know, dad left, grandpa died, auntie died, I fell in love with Richard. I felt like she needs me by her side and Richard was just like her, he wanted me to be like her and I did it for him but I can't leave the role I have taken," a tear slid down her face.

"Stay with us," Arthur offered, "You can stay with us until you found your own way. I know that you're still angry at me for leaving back then and I hope I can make it right somehow."

"I need to think about it and to tell the truth I'm not angry anymore just envious," she put her arms around him. "You're always welcome here, and I want you to know that I love you," he whispered. His heart cheered, he had his sister back.

:::::::::::::

"So Mr. ... Eames, right?"

"Yes," he eyed her carefully.

"How much do you want?"

"WHAT?" He almost fell out of his chair.

"Will one million be enough?" She searched for her checkbook.

"I will not leave him, not for all the money in the world," he glared at her.

"Everybody has a price," she meant it.

"No," he hissed, "I love Arthur and I will not leave him."

"Two million, my final offer."

"Why is it so hard for you to understand that I do not want the money. I have his love that's more worth than money and for your information, I'm not poor either. I worked my ass off to leave the slum and I'm proud of it. I'm an ex-soldier, there I met Arthur the first time. I'm a successful businessman and capable to earn my keep. So put your damn checkbook away and get the hell out of our house," he ordered. She was surprised about so much resistance and the young man seemed, if she wanted or not, to be good for her boy. "Your love is real."

"Yes ma'am," Eames frowned in surprise

"I think it's possible for me to like you one day," she got up and granted him a little nod, honest instead of complacent. He nodded in return and followed her to the door, "Tell Ileen I'm waiting in the car."

"Yes, ma'am," he closed the door and watched it for a while.

"Eames?" Arthur kneeled down next to him, worry in his eyes, "Are you okay?"

He continued to stare at the door, flabbergasted and shocked, "I think I have just, unintentionally, twisted your mother around my little finger."

The siblings looked at each other in surprise. "What have you done?", Ileen asked.

"She offered two million dollar, everything I have to do is leave Arthur," they knew he didn't accept. "And?" She pushed.

"I told her where to get off," the forger frowned before a blinding smile replaced the shock. "I think she toyed with you."

"Huh?" Arthur needed time to understand what just happened

"She waited for the right person to come along," Eames kissed Arthur passionately. "She tested our bond and we passed. I'm not saying she is fine with the fact we're homosexual but I think she might own more depth than we gave her credit for. She might try to adjust."

"Leave it to Eames to charm the pants off of our mother within minutes while we fight for ages to get her approval," Arthur placed a kiss on Eames head. "See, he's perfect," he added for his sister.

"I can see that," she smiled, "I feel even more envious right now."

Eames turned around to look at her, "Describe the perfect man for you and I'll find him."

She frowned and then laughed out loud, "You're incredible Mr. Eames."

"Hey, I mean it," he grinned. "I know a guy with a gentle heart, he's pretty, well-educated, mostly. He's not as rich as you're used to but he's capable of supporting a family."

She rolled her eyes, "I was married to a rich guy a few years back and believe me money isn't everything."

"Great," he stated proudly. "I know I will regret it but... Would you, and your mother, like to stay for a few days?"

Arthur chocked on his own spit, "Eames!"

"Well, you want her approval right?"

"Yeah but she does not have to stay."

"You have to work for it. We just made the first step but we possibly make two steps back when we let her leave."

Arthur groaned. "I hate you," he banged his head gently against Eames's shoulder. "Ileen, could you ask her to stay?"

"All right," she was glad for the offer, curious as she was she wanted to know more about her brother-in-law.


	11. Family issues 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and his mom sort things out.

"Nice of you to invite us to stay," his mother said stiffly while she scurried around the kitchen, two days had passed and the situation was still awkward.

"'Thank you for making dinner," Arthur replied, not sure how to act around her at all.

"I can teach you a few things," she chopped vegetables.

"Eames likes my cooking skills, even though he's by far more skilled than I am," he confessed.

"When did you learn to cook?" His mother seemed surprised.

"After I left the army, it was either cook or starve."

"I still don't understand why you joined the army," she focused on the vegetables. "I know it makes a good impression to have served with the armed force but it's dangerous."

"I had to get away," he said honest, "I couldn't stand it any longer. It's not my world. There is more than money and being the perfect person. Nobody is perfect, no one should have to be perfect. Our quirks and flaws are what defines us. Wouldn't it be boring when anybody would be alike?"

"Most probably," she sighed and put the knife away. "Is this," she spread her arms to emphasize her words, "really what you want?"

"Yes," Arthur nodded. "It was a long and rocky way to get where I am but it was worth it, even to break with the family."

"I've missed you," she confessed.

"Missed you too," he mumbled.

"So," she returned to her task to avoid her boy's expression. "He wasn't always like this?"

Arthur was relieved about the topic change, "No, he was struck by a car. The driver was drunk and ignored a red light."

She almost dropped the bowl she was holding, "I hope the driver got the punishment he deserves."

"Twenty, because it wasn't his first accident," Arthur took a deep breath, "but it's nothing compared to what Eames has to endure. You know, he used to be broad and very intelligent. The accident slowed down his way of thinking. He hates it and works really hard on his affected skills. He still is very intelligent, I love his wit and genius way of thinking things through. It's my fault."

"What makes you think that?"

"No offence but your upbringing left a few marks. I have commitment issues and I had a real hard time to believe that a relationship between someone like me and someone like Eames could work," he explained, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I still can't see why you think it is your fault," it wasn't easy to behave like a mother, they were apart for so long.

"He begged me to stay but I couldn't and took the next opportunity to run. I left him. I needed months to get my head around that I loved him, deeply. He was in a coma for many weeks and I wasn't there, I didn't even know. I wasn't there when he needed me most," he tried to keep as much emotion out of his voice as possible.

"I don't understand..."

"As I found him it was already too late. He was alone, all alone, while he learned to speak and move... He was bitter and not able to trust. I had to work hard to make him believe that I would not run again, that from now on we're in it together," unshed tears stung in his eyes.

"You're not making much sense but I think I know what you want to say," she was not able to offer the comfort Arthur needed. It wasn't her strong point to show that she cared.

"I just want you to understand us a little better," he shoved her gently aside to take over her task. "Don't use too much olive oil, he doesn't like the taste," he reached for the spatula.

She observed her son while he cooked, his expression, his body language and behavior.

:::::::::::::

" So you are married to my brother? When did that happen?" Ileen didn't dare to ask her brother.

"On my birthday. Our friends shared the opinion that we needed a little push in the right direction. They organized a party with a priest and all the trimmings."

"You married out of the blue... at home... during your birthday party?!" She wasn't sure if he wasn't kidding.

"Exactly," Eames set the table.

"Who would have thought that. My brother Mr. uptight extraordinaire married his boyfriend without planning years in advance," she laughed.

"Our friends are very persuasive."

"I wish I had been there," she wiped a tear away as a thought crossed her mind, a sly smile graced her lips. "Do you have a video from the ceremony?"

Eames's smile was even more sly, if that was even possible, "Of course."

"Ganging up on me already?" Arthur entered the room to serve their meal, his sister blushed the moment she saw her mother.

"Nah, just corrupting your baby sister," Eames said nonchalantly, holding Mrs. A's gaze.

"You should rather be careful not to be corrupted by her," Arthur's mother said, placing a bowl on the table. Ileen's eyes widened, "Don't look so surprised child, I know exactly what you're doing."

"What am I doing?" She let out a little cough.

"Sneaking out of your bedroom window to meet with friends. Taking economy classes behind my back," she summarized.

"How do you..."

"I'm your mother, and I think it's rather awkward to crawl down the tree in front of your window instead of taking the door. I mean you're 29 years old," a small smile appeared on her lips.

"I would have done that, had I known...," she muttered under her breath.

Arthur and Eames couldn't help but laugh at her.

Dinner was silent and awkward and they were happy to settle down in front of the T.V.

Arthur held Eames close while they watched a movie, oblivious to his mother's glances. Eames learned during their meal that her name was Martha.

It was strange to watch her son with a man in his arms but at the same time it seemed so right, even when it went against her believes. A CFO who worked with her ex-husband announced that his daughter was a lesbian. Most families ignored the fact and invited them nonetheless but a few high ranking families began to despise them. Martha feared a familiar fate so she kept Arthur's sexuality a secret, making up girlfriends or agreeing to arrange dates between Arthur and someone's daughter. It all seemed so wrong now.

The way Arthur stroke the other man's head, the way Eames held Arthur's hand in his own, all that showed their love. For the first time since she gave birth to Arthur she saw that kind of smile on his face, loving, caring with a hint of devotion. His husband wore the same expression and that made her heard cheer in joy. All she ever wanted was her son to be happy, truly happy.

"You promised to show your wedding," Ileen reminded him after the movie came to an end.

"I'm not sure mom wants to see it, maybe another time," Arthur's smile faltered.

"I'd like to see your wedding," his mother said, hiding how much she was interested to see it.

"Okay," a smile she could not define graced his lips.

"Our wedding was kind of awkward," Eames tried to prepare her for their unconventional wedding.

"Sounds interesting," she tried not to grin like a naughty teenager.

"I can't believe my brother is married. I always thought he'd rather marry one of his books if he could than a human being," Ileen tried to divert her mother's attention in case she planned something mean.

"Believe me I needed a long, looong time to get his full attention," the forger smiled. "He ignored me during our time in the army, he ignored me after we met during a meeting, years later. I was extremely persistent it's a wonder he didn't ask for an injunction."

"There you're mistaken Mr. Eames. I was well aware of your intentions but you were quite a heartthrob. I had to make sure you meant what you said."

"Dreamer," Eames replied with a laugh.

"Wedding," his sister clapped her hands to remind Arthur that they wanted to see the ceremony.

"Okay, oaky," he put the disc into the player and hit the play button, "Here we go."

Ileen laughed and squealed during the whole time, tears slid down her face as they put their rings on.

Arthur's mother had a little smile on her lips. It was the most chaotic and improper wedding she ever saw but at the same time it was the most honest wedding she ever witnessed. Their friends seemed to be special, not greedy or smug. Everything they did they did for their friends. It was the prettiest wedding ever, she thought.

"I wish I had been there," Ileen squealed, "I want that too."

"Look for someone outside of our circles," Martha understood what was going on within her daughter. She dreamed of true love and happily ever after too, but it wasn't meant to be. Martha married the man her mother chose, she loved her husband but not deeply.

"Can I?" Ileen asked surprised.

"Of course," Martha nodded, surprising them all.

"Come with me tomorrow. I have physical therapy and I'm sure you'll like Jamie," Eames offered.

"I'd love to," she beamed.

"Come Ileen I show you your room," Arthur needed to get away for a few minutes. She nodded and followed him.

"So Mr. Eames, I have to say I'm shocked."

"Why so?"

"The wedding was rather improper for someone like Arthur."

Eames tiled his head a little, "But you love it," he grinned.

He was a little slow but he was still the best forger.

Finding the meaning behind words and expression were his profession.

She was highly surprised and chided herself for not being careful enough but then she realized that Arthur's husband was just great at reading people, "I do."

"I will not hurt him, if it is that what you worry about," the forger assured.

"It's rather the other way around, as far as I know."

"He told you?"

"Yes he did. I can't deny that it is partly my fault. I raised him after all."

"We all make mistakes," Eames remembered his father.

"How was your mother Mr. Eames, if you don't mind the question."

"She was a hardworking woman, money was rare but she pulled us through. She did her best to make a honest man out of me. We had never much money but therefore plenty of love."

"I could have learned from her," Martha mused, "Where is your father?"

"I don't know," Eames shook his head.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Eames sighed, "I was actually glad he left us."

"Why?"

"He drank a lot and it's not funny to have a drunk at home. He drank away all our money and he vent his anger on us," he still had scars.

"Oh my," she put a hand over her mouth, they guy should sit behind bars. The sudden determination in her eyes took Eames by surprise. "I know how that feels," she said, "I will keep an eye on you from now on."

"I won't hurt Arthur," he said shocked.

"It's not about Arthur. He can care for himself, I accidently raised him that way. No, I will keep harm away from you."

Eames blinked, he wasn't sure his brain wasn't playing tricks on him, "My daddy, was a drunk too, the only difference is that we had more money than he could drink away."

No tricks, he realized, "I'm gay and far, faaaar away to be a part of your circle."

"Sooner or later I have to cope with the fact that my boy is a fairy. I don't say I will invite you to a gala but I will support you. I lost him so many years ago and I can't let him go again. It might be our last chance."

"True."

"Ileen said it was your idea to invite us. Why?" She had to know.

"Because Arthur gave everything he loved up for me. He is there when I need him, he cares for me, cries because of me... I owe him so much and I know he loves you, even though he tries to hide his real pain. The least I can do is to give him his family back, to give him the chance to reconnect with his mommy."

Martha felt like crying, her son-in-law was such a jewel. He was the one, the right choice for her boy. Both deserved happiness after all they had to endure. "Could you possibly call me ma too. Not like your real ma but Martha sounds so passive and I kind of like you," she mumbled the last part and brought a smile on Eames lips. "Gladly ma," she was his mother-in-law after all, there was no harm in calling her ma. His own mother had called his father's father dad too, because she never met her father. And he was sure his mother was laughing her ass off right now, half falling off the cloud she occupied. Ma could even pass as short term for Martha.

"Thank you Mr. Eames for giving us a second chance."

"I think your problems are a result of your own upbringing. It's not easy to leave the role our family urges us into. Your family and society has a big influence on your way of thinking and behaving."

"That's true. My mother taught me how a lady has to behave and homosexuality was a deadly sin back then. It was something people tended to hide. Out of fear or shame, I don't know. Maybe both," she remembered her childhood.

"Not much different today but society comes around. Successful homosexual actors and politicians all over the world, I think there's still hope," he smiled.

"I have to confess I gathered a lot of information after my phone call a few days back. I stumbled over a few movies, too, and one of them made me think. I couldn't stop watching it. It reminded me so much of Arthur and I. She was a politician and fought against homosexuals until her boy killed himself. She lost the person she loved most just because she was too bigoted to see what was right in front of her. Since then she fought for them and not against them but it was too late for her boy nonetheless. I think it was called Prayers for Bobby, with Sigourney Weaver. I don't want that. I don't want to lose him because I was too much of a coward to show the world how wonderful he is," a lonely tear ran down her cheek.

"You are here, talking to me. Trying to get along with Arthur. Believe me you are not a coward, everything you need is a little more time," Eames walked over to her as best he could.

"You are a beautiful man Mr. Eames, not just your looks but your soul, too," she accepted his touch as he wiped the tear away.

"We can fix the mess," he smiled at her. "I'll do anything to make it all right."

"I know," that was the truth.

"Let me show you your room," it was time to end the conversation. She seemed emotionally drained.

"Yeah," she sighed and got up, following him with a gentle smile on her lips.

::::::::::::

"What are you doing?" Arthur entered the kitchen, the next morning.

"Breakfast," his mother said. "Pancakes."

"You don't have to do that, you're not my maid," he felt uncomfortable.

"I'm your mother," she said simply.

A smile tucked on his lip, "That you are."

"I was thinking," she began slowly. "I'd like to invite you to the summer Gala."

Arthur's eyes widened. "What?", it was one of the biggest events his family had to attend. All the rich and mighty families came to celebrate, collect donations while they're at it and mainly they tried to marry off their children. "We talked about it," he began but she silenced him with a glare.

"I-," she wasn't sure how to put it, "It's not my intention to set you up with a girl."

"No?" He couldn't help it.

"I want to show you off," that sounded anything but motherly, she sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"I," she took a deep breath. "Geez, it can't be that difficult," she swore, surprising Arthur even more. "I want you AND Mr. Eames to attend, as the couple you are. I want to..."

"You want to tell them?" He never loved his mother more than in this moment.

"I have ignored the fact for years and now that you're married I can't do that any longer," she got defensive.

"So you tell them before they get a chance to find out by themselves?" He stated sourly.

"Probably," she messed it up again.

"I don't think we're coming," Arthur left the kitchen.

"He will change his mind," Eames eavesdropped outside the kitchen.

"We don't get along," she rubbed her forehead.

"Years of ignorance and hurt feelings stands between you, it will take some time."

"I know."

"You can accompany me, I have a few therapy sessions but afterwards I can show you our beautiful town," he offered, it might be a good idea to get her out of the house, Eames thought.

"I'd love to," she needed some air and a trip to town couldn't hurt. "Pancakes?" She offered.

He accepted the plate with a huge smile.

Operation Jamie was a full success, Eames could practically see the sparks in the air the time their eyes met.

Arthur's mother gave him a approving nod before they snuck out after his training to grant them some time to bond.

"Reminds me of the time I first laid eyes on Arthur," he chuckled, "the only difference is that he hated my guts."

"He did?"

"He did," he smiled. "My personality is rather demanding and I drove him crazy whenever I opened my mouth, sometimes I didn't even have to do that to wind him up."

"Love-hate," she raised a brow.

"I had to work hard for his affection," and it was worth it.

"How did you manage that?"

"I was persistent, asking him out, joining him during breaks, bringing coffee and food. He never wanted any of that but one day he stopped pushing me away and I could see in his eyes that he liked it. I think he missed me sometimes when I wasn't around. There was a job in Tokyo. I was too busy to look for him and one evening... he was there. In front of my door, nagging about my lack of neatness and the fact that his teammate made the world's worst coffee," it was the first time Arthur showed any interest in him. Just when Eames thought he was pushing too far, that Arthur tolerated him because it was easier as to continue his struggle against Eames's presence. "Don't tell him I told you that he sought me out that night. It's his well hidden secret."

"I will be as silent as a grave," she motioned to lock her mouth shut.

"Good or he'll kick my sorry arse," he sighed happily.

"I always wanted what you two have," she confessed while they walked along the street.

"Didn't you love him?"

"Our marriage was expected," she licked her lip. "I loved him but I wasn't in love with him. He was more like a friend than a husband. We got children because we had to, I'm not saying I never wanted my children but I wish I had loved their daddy. We got divorced after he cheated on me, more than once. He was fed up with the rules we had to follow. He had enough of me. I was raised to be the perfect housewife and that got on his nerves more and more. I haven't dated since, I don't find the right person. My ex has remarried and adopted her two children."

"You will find Mr. Right too," he assured, "one day he will appear right in front of you and you don't know what hit you. The eyes, the smile, his looks, his voice, anything will send butterflies through your body. It's like a dream and when you feel that way you can be sure that he's the one."

"One day," she hoped.

"Sure," he flashed her an encouraging smile. "So do you want to shop for clothes?"

"Always," she grinned.

:::::::::::

"Where have you been?" Arthur waited for them at home, it was passed 8 p.m.

"Shopping," his mother raised a shopping bag, "and your sister bonded with Jamie."

"She did? I thought it was a joke," the younger man glared.

"No, and they are more than compatible," Eames stated proudly.

"Your husband is a great matchmaker," his mother took him by surprise.

He snorted, "He's cocky because he has more luck than judgment."

"Watch your mouth," his mother chided, surprising him even more. "Don't vent our problems on him. He has nothing to do with our unfortunate history."

"Why do you protect him? He's just a street rat and fairy," that was originally not planned as an insult, at least not for Eames.

The forger frowned, hurt visible in his eyes, "That's what you think?"

"No," Arthur frowned at him.

"So you think I describe him as such?" His mother glared angrily.

"Yes," he was confused, "He's everything you never wanted for us."

"Can't you drop it?" Eames interfered, "Maybe she wants to change, ever thought of that?"

"It's too late to change, children can change, youths maybe but not full grown adults."

"Does that mean the changes you made for me are lies?" Eames held Arthur's gaze. "Come on say it! I'm a big boy. I can take the truth," he dared.

Arthur remained silent, the muscles in his face worked slightly while he worked out what Eames had thrown at him.

"Do you mean that?" He asked his mother, "Do you really want to change?" No tricks?

"Yes," it was easier to say it than she thought. "I mean it."

Eames left to give them some space. Their long overdue talk was badly needed.

::::::::::::::

"What are you doing here, all alone?" Ileen joined him in the kitchen.

"They finally talk," he offered her a sandwich.

"Is that good?"

"I think so," he granted her a smile. "She admitted to care and he starts to believe her."

"That's good," she cheered, "She has missed him terribly, not as if she would ever say so." oblivious to the fact that her mother actually had the gut to speak it out loud.

"That's the problem with relationships. We can tell any stranger what we think but not our loved ones."

"True," she agreed. "Eames?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. Jamie and I went out for a drink after work and he's... you were right."

"Good," everyone deserved happiness, "but your brother is not happy with me right now."

"Why?" She wanted to shake him until he saw stars.

"I trapped him, I should have considered it earlier. He struggles with his issues concerning your mother and I have nothing better to do as drag her along," he sipped on his beer.

"No reason to be angry at you. You just want to help."

"Yeah, and that made me a street rat fairy," he mocked, not really angry.

She chuckled, imagine a rat in a dress with wings and glitter dust, "Sorry."

"No problem," he sighed deeply, "he's really good at it to dig his own grave."

"He's socially awkward," she agreed. "Does that mean he didn't mean what he said?"

"I hope not," he clicked his tongue, "or he'll sleep on the couch until further notice."

"You're playing the wounded lover cart, do you?" She smirked.

"Nooooo," what clearly meant oh yes, but he was a bit hurt nonetheless.

"You're the devil," she had to say it.

"Your brother is by far more devilish than I could ever be," he remembered jobs where Arthur showed his less generous side.

And as far as he knew Arthur toyed with Sarah's papers. She tried to request a new divers license after she lost the old one, accidently.

Eames had no idea how Arthur got her driver's license.

They told her that they couldn't do that because Ms. Sarah Riley died two months ago in a car crash. They didn't believe her as she told them that she was the real one so she went to the police. The police took her into custody because she was a wanted criminal, financial fraud and forging documents, they said. She spent two weeks in jail until lawyers resolved the problem.

Resolving it was just possible because Arthur dropped some hints along the way.

Sarah was too scared of Arthur to even consider to press charge, not as if she had any evidences to do that.

"I don't think so," she shook her head, her brother was cold but not mean.

Eames just grinned, it was cute how she protected her brothers honour. "Good night Ileen," he was tired but he was almost able to walk completely on his own, a few more months and he could walk like nothing ever happened.

His concentration was improving too, that made him even more proud and took some of his sadness away. He wouldn't be his old self but he was damn close to it.

"Good night Eames," she waved before she filched his beer.

:::::::::::::

Eames was already asleep as Arthur came to bed. He tried not to wake the forger but the older man didn't lose his ability to sense his presence.

"How did it go?" He asked sleepily.

"Surprisingly well," he had to admit.

"Good," Eames closed his eyes again.

Arthur slipped into bed, putting an arm around his lover ,"You know I didn't mean it, do you?"

"Sure," he mumbled.

"I love you," Arthur rested his head on Eames chest, closing his eyes. "I never meant to hurt you."

"It stung just a little."

"Bad enough," he sighed deeply, "I didn't aim to hurt you."

"No you tried to hurt her," he wasn't happy about it but he understood.

"It's not easy."

"I know it isn't but I'm glad you tried," he knew how hard it was to lose his family and he would do everything possible to spare Arthur the pain.

Unfinished business was the worst. You thought you have time but in the end you realize that it wasn't true. All you got was the here and now.

"I think we can do it," Arthur sounded relieved. "I've got my mom back and in addition to that I got her approval."

"So, does that mean we will attend her party next summer?"

"Yes, if you want to," he was looking forward to it.

"I can't wait to see their faces," Eames chuckled.

"My dad will be there too with his family. I didn't see him since he left us," his mother was against any contact and his father wasn't interested enough to fight for his right to see them.

He saw him from afar sometimes but that didn't count.

"I will be there, every step of the way," Eames promised. "Now get some sleep."

Arthur gave him a peck on the lips before he closed his eyes, feeling content.


	12. Standing tall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They made it through their ordeal. Nothing can get between them ever again.

The months passed by in a blur. Eames finished his physical therapy and was able to walk like he used to. He gained some muscle mass and was his old shiny self.

He was tall, broad and as stunning as Arthur remembered, "Are you ready to enter the lion's den?"

"Never will, but your mother is very persuasive," the forger laughed, he was nervous.

"I want to hide too," Arthur fixed Eames tie. He looked great in his suit.

Arthur chose the suit to make sure he didn't wear one of his hideous suits but Eames was surprisingly cooperative. He laughed at him and said that he had more tact than wearing his suits at his mother-in-laws party.

"You look great," Arthur praised, Eames wore almost the same suit he wore during the Fisher job.

"You too." Eames kissed him, "A shame I cannot strip you right now."

Arthur gulped. "Afterwards," he promised.

"A long night lays ahead of us," he sighed dramatically.

"Ah, we just fucked two hours ago. You're not so young anymore," he laughed at Eames's offended expression.

"I'll show you how young I am until you beg me to stop."

"That my dear will never happen."

"I accept the challenge, darling," a shiver ran down Arthur's spine. He loved the way Eames said Darling. He always had. One thing Arthur learned over the years was that the endearment was exclusive for him.

"Let's go before your mother hires a search party," Eames dragged him out of their room.

They entered the ball room together but it didn't take long for them to be forced to part.

Arthur was surrounded by people asking about his whereabouts and how he was doing.

Eames pushed his way through the mass to find his mother-in-law or someone else to talk to.

"Enjoying yourself?" She found him first.

"Not really," he confessed, she loved his honesty.

"Me neither," she whispered. "Seems Arthur has to make up for lost years."

"He will be intolerable once we head home," he smiled lovingly, he loved even Arthur's bad moods, mostly.

"Nothing what a good lay can't cure," Eames almost choke on his drink. "Naughty, naughty, ma," he grinned wickedly.

"I'm old not dead," she hid her grin behind her glass, "Don't you intend to save your hubby?"

"Eager to drop the bomb?" His grin widened.

"Maybe," she had changed a lot over the months, he met her almost 8 months ago and loved her dearly.

"Okay," he steeled himself. "We can do it," he took a deep breath.

::::::::::::

"Arthur," a woman said sweetly. "Here to marry me?" That was Sophia to a T.

The other girls next to her giggled, the men had broad smiles on their faces.

"She's quite a handful," one of them said.

"Then marry her," Arthur stated dryly.

"I think I will marry Amanda, her father is chairman of an IT company."

"Why don't you marry her dad instead," he muttered under his breath.

"Where have you been all these years?" A beautiful brunette asked, he knew her from somewhere. Right, he remembered, his dad's new daughter.

"Here and there," he shrugged.

"What are you doing for a living?" Alexander asked, he remembered the guy from a party 10 years ago. He was shallow and an asshole.

"I have worked for big companies after I left the army," he said, "but I decided to take in a few youths in need of help. We will open our house soon for children and youths in need."

"Great idea, tax advantage is generous, let alone the money you get for each kid," Alexander stated with a huge smile and dollar signs in his eyes.

"It's not about money," Arthur glared at him, "It's about doing something useful with your life."

"Making money is useful," Sophia said.

"Money doesn't help people, people help people. Money just makes it easier," Arthur explained his opinion.

"What kind of house do you own?" Of course the size of the house is more important, Arthur seethed inwardly.

"A country house. Something like a Castle."

"A castle," her voice broke, wanting Arthur even more.

"In England," he clarified, her face fell. "England?" She asked in disgust.

"Do you have a problem with that?" He narrowed his eyes, nobody offended his lover's home country.

"No," she vowed, "Beautiful country."

"Making friends," a voice came from behind him, Arthur smiled. "No, just chatting with old... friends," he gesticulated with one hand while he searched for a word to describe them without to insult them.

"Not much of an England fan, are you?" The forger asked Sophia.

She stared at him in awe ."I'd love to visit England one day," she smarms over him. He was breathtaking beautiful.

"You might get your chance one day," he put an arm around Arthur's shoulder, the younger man relaxed. He thought he would freak out but he didn't.

"Have you seen my mother?" Arthur put his arm around Eames waist. Earning strange looks.

"Ma is over there," he pointed at the direction of the bar.

"Ma?" Amanda huffed, "She is part of my family, watch what you're saying."

"You are part of the family?" He frowned and an idea crossed his mind.

"My step sister or something," Arthur said bored.

Eames flashed her a smile. "Nice to meet you," he offered her his hand.

She took it and smiled sweetly, "Same here."

"So that makes you my sister-in-law?" Bloody hell, Eames thought with joy, that went well, as the whole group choke on their spit or spit out their drinks.

"I-in-law," she stammered.

"Does that mean...," Alexander had trouble to form a coherent sentence.

"We are married," Arthur stated, giving them his best 'duh' look.

"You are...," Sophia gestured from one to the other.

"Gay? Yes," Arthur said smoothly. Eames loved that kind of voice he used when he pointed out facts.

"Oh, my cousin," one of the girls said and fled in the direction of a girl.

"I have to meet my soon to be father-in-law. I totally forgot," Alexander headed for the bar.

Sophia just stared at them, seething, "I thought we are meant to be together."

"Obviously not," Eames tilted his head, seizing her up. "I can't picture you together."

"And why?" She mocked.

"Your personalities," he searched for the right words, "they don't match."

"You don't know me."

"No but I no Arthur," as if it explained anything.

"Eames is right," Arthur interfered, "and your gender isn't the right one." She huffed and left.

"Smooth, darling," Eames laughed. "I'm surprised she didn't hit you."

"I was never good with girls," Arthur shrugged, "Let's find my mom."

"Are you sure it's what you wanted?" Arthur asked, he could feel how they stared at them. The news spread like a wild fire.

"It's exactly how I imagined it," she smiled at them, for the first time in her life she felt free.

"Arthur," someone roared, two man came closer.

"Father," he said, not happy to see his father.

"What are you thinking throwing your perversity into people faces?!"

"Pervert would be to make out in the middle of the room," Arthur countered.

"You're a disgrace," the younger man next to his father said and tried to punch him but Eames was faster. He caught the man's arm, spun him around and twisted it behind his back. Eames second arm was wrapped around the man's neck.

His father tried to help but with one fluid motion Arthur brought the man to his knees, holding him in place.

"Richard, he's your son," his mother roared slapping him in the face. "You never gave a damn about your children so don't come in here thinking you have any rights."

"He's a fairy, fucking with that fag," he spat.

"They are happy, something we never were. I wish them all the best because they found something very important. Love," she defended them.

"Once a soldier always a soldier! In trouble again?" An amused voice asked.

"Saito," Eames said cheerful, letting go of Arthur's step brother. "How are you?"

"Fine but it seems as if you guys are in trouble again."

Arthur let go of his father to greet the other man, "What are you doing here?"

"I have business here so I thought I pay you a visit, I brought Cobbs and Ariadne along," he winked.

"Where are they?" Arthur looked around, his father forgotten.

Having a gay son angered the old man a great deal but what enraged him even more was that his son had absolutely great connections. He cursed his step son for his act of violence, otherwise they could have come up with something to befriend them. He was sure his son's homosexuality cost him the huge construction contract for a new military base.

"You know each other?" His mother asked.

"He's a friend," jaws dropped at the announcement. "Trouble magnets," Fisher appeared out of nowhere. They had done a few jobs for him after he found out about their con.

"You know Mr. Fisher, too?" She gasped.

"He's a friend," Arthur said again.

"I'm still sorry I couldn't make it to your wedding but Peter got sick," Fisher apologized.

"How is he?" Eames asked, he felt like he owed the old man a great deal.

"He's well. It wasn't as bad as we thought," Fisher loved his mentor more than anyone.

"Good to hear," Arthur joined in. "So where is Dom?"

"Most probably shagging Ms. Ariadne," Fisher said, blatantly.

"Oh no no no. Mental cinema," Eames said in disgust, he didn't want to think about them that way. They laughed and the evening improved from then on. People tried to use their connections to gain some advantages but got ignored.

"Leeches," Saito sighed dramatically.

"Luckily not all of them," Fisher looked at Arthur.

"I love you guys," Eames shook his head and raised his glass. "To our friends."

"To our friends," they repeated.


	13. Happily ever after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams come true.

Two years passed and they had six children between 12 and 16, four boys and two girls.

A seventh child would join them soon. The social workers couldn't find a suitable home for the little girl, she was 2, because no one wanted to put up with her parents.

But Eames and Arthur put up with anyone for the sake of their kids. Addicts, people with mental illness or child abuser.

They had a right to see their children once in a while but Eames and Arthur were always present unless one of them asked for some time alone with their parent.

Not every kid had the right to chose if they wanted to see them alone or not but two did.

Kevin and Gillian had a hard life but their parents tried their best but they suffered from mental illnesses and couldn't provide the care their kids needed. That's why they ended up with Eames and Arthur.

All of their kids used to spent most of their time on the street, dealing, stealing, looking for trouble and after a long time they got used to a real home.

They all cared for each other. The youths took care of the younger kids and the kids tried their best to make their 'older sibling' proud.

Of course there was a lot of trouble but it was worth it.

"Ready?" Eames asked while he combed Luisa's hair, she was 13 and wanted to look nice for their trip. They decided to pay uncle Chen a visit.

"Yep," Kevin said, he was the oldest and took on the role of a big brother. He was an only child and loved the feeling to be needed.

"Okay than go, go," he chased them until they reached the car. Arthur was already waiting.

"What took you so long?"

"Luisa's hair," Eames got in the car after he checked if the kids were strapped.

Arthur chuckled, he loved to take care of his little dysfunctional family. He wasn't sure he could do it but with Eames by his side everything was possible.

The drive took around 35 minutes.

"You get an hour to terrorize the town before we visit Chen," Eames announced.

"Great," the kids cheered before they split up.

::::::::::::

"Kevin where are we going?" Gillian asked, holding Luisa's and Jason's hands.

"We can get a coke," he mused, "and juice for you," he looked at everyone younger than 14.

"Great," Karim cheered, he turned 14 last month.

"Look," Gillian tilted her head in the direction of a Café. "Looks cozy," Luisa beamed.

"Deal." Kevin led them there, "Three coke and three orange juice," he ordered.

The waitress gave them a strange look, "Where are you from?"

"Not far from Enfield," Kevin said vaguely.

"We live in a castle," Jason smiled happily. "It's prettier then the slum."

"Jason," Gillian chided, "I don't think she's interested in our history."

"Sorry Gil," his smile faded.

"It's okay," the waitress smiled. "You don't look like siblings."

"We live with our foster parents," Luisa explained, "they used to live here for a while."

All customers were all ears, gossip was always appreciated.

"Not anymore?" She asked fishing for information.

"They didn't like it here and the house was too small," Jason frowned, "our house is so huge every house seems too small compared to ours."

"A real castle?"

"Yes," Kevin said firm not liking the way she fished for information.

"Are they nice? Not all foster parents are lovely," she pushed further.

"They are great. Both of them highly intelligent and caring. It's hard not to love them," she was proud to be a part of the Eames household. She loved her parents but Eames and Arthur provided more love and attention than her parents ever could.

"Such nice people," an old woman said, "it's so rare these days."

"How are their names? Our town is small I'm pretty sure we know them," she served the drinks.

"Eames," Kevin eyed her and saw her wince at the name.

"Short hair, slender in a wheelchair?"

"Not anymore," Luisa shook her head. "He's tall and broad like an ox, his hair isn't so short."

"But he had an accident a few years ago?"

"Yes," James nodded, "we saw pictures. Must have hurt."

"It did," the old woman said, remembering the wedding next door.

"There," James pointed at the window they could see two people near the park. Still close enough to get a look.

"Geez, he's pretty," the old woman whistled, broad like an ox, she thought, oh yeah.

"That's our Eames?" The owner took a look too.

"Obviously," Sarah couldn't believe what she saw. He looked so different and happy.

"Our foster fathers," Luisa stated proudly, "they're funny."

Funny, thought Sarah, yeah really funny to declare me for dead, send me to prison and scare me until I hid for months just in case he came to make sure I dodn't press charge.

They were dangerous and it was better for all of them to treat the children with all the respect of the world.

:::::::::

Eames and Arthur took a walk through the park, it was strange to be there.

They stopped at their favorite place, Arthur stood behind Eames and put his arms around the forger, resting his chin on Eames's shoulder.

"I can't believe we did it," the point man said.

"The last time we were here I was still bound to the wheelchair with so many issues I thought I'd never overcome," Eames remembered.

"We both had issues back then," Arthur added, "I'm proud of us."

"We have every right to be."

"It was a long and rocky way but it was so worth it," he tightened his hug around Eames.

"I believe you."

"Believe what?" Arthur asked surprised.

"I believe that you'll never leave," he said with a smile.

"Nice to know," Arthur had earned his trust.

"But I'm scared to take the final step alone," he learned the hard way how short life could be.

"You mean death?"

Eames nodded.

"I meant it when I said I will never leave your side," Arthur reminded him. "I'll accompany you all the way," they watched the sky turn orange- red while the sun prepared to travel to the other side of the world.

"All the way?"

"Yes, all the way," Arthur smiled sadly. "Our parents will wait for us on the other side and we will stroll hand in hand through the light to greet them."

"I'd like that," Eames mumbled, scared of the thought.

"We're in it together," Arthur assured, he was scared too but Eames would be there. It would be alright but they had time.

Eames didn't survive just to die an untimely death, no they had time to enjoy their life and make the best out of it.

"Eames," they heard Tony call, he was their quiet one, he and Karim could be so silent that you actually had to look at them to make sure they're still at the table with them, just for example.

"Yeah kiddo?" Eames's eyes gleamed, Arthur loved the look on his lover's face whenever one of the kids called for him.

"Let's play tag," Karim answered for Tony.

"Sure," he grinned. "It's Arthur's turn," he escaped Arthur's hug and ran.

"Not fair," Arthur whined while the kids and Eames split up.

They taunted him to get them until he made a move.

Their cheerful voices and laughter echoed through the park.

Bystanders watched them play with smiles on their faces.

the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
